You Can't Keep Us Apart
by AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura
Summary: The Moon's and the Dawson's never really got along. However Austin Moon and Ally Dawson just met and are instantly attracted to each other. They wish to be together but their parents don't want the two teens falling in love due to their hatred for the opposing family. But can parents orders really get in the way of true young love?
1. Enchanted Meetings

You Can't Keep Us Apart

Hey guys, it's me AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura. You might know me from my story Hiding Behind the Mask that is currently in progress. Anyway, I decided to start a new story. It's a Romeo and Juliet sort of take on Austin & Ally. Either way, I hope you enjoy and please review, it would mean the world to me, just like how you review my other story!

Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or Romeo and Juliet or anything associated with either of them, only the plot line.

Thanx Guys! -AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX

Chapter 1:

Enchanted Meetings:

_Everyone's heard of the romantic love story that is Romeo and Juliet. The star-crossed, Shakespearean lovers. But have you ever heard the story of the modern Romeo and Juliet, whose parents despise each other and wish for their children to not be seen together as long as they live? Well that's what this story is all about. _

_Austin & Ally are your average teenage kids, going through their junior year of high school, hanging with friends and are just starting to take interest into finding their other half, soul mate, eternal true love. They both know that's hopefully going to happen at one point, but what they didn't know is that might just start around, well...Now actually..._

Ally's P.O.V:

Today is the first day back to school. This year, I'm starting in the 11th grade, so my junior year of high school. A lot of people would probably be thinking 'Yay! School's back in session! I get to see my friends!' But not me, I hate school! The only thing about school I do like is music. Music is something I've been passionate about, basically my whole life, and when you're sixteen and you've had a passion for something for about 13 years, you hope to carry out that love for the rest of your life. That's exactly what I want to happen with me and my music. I just hope that when that happens, I'll have the perfect guy to share that passion with. But what guy would want a girl like me?

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, heading into the kitchen for some breakfast. I grabbed a box of rice bubbles **(Don't own) **and some milk. I poured them into a bowl and sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen. After about five minutes of happily eating my breakfast, I saw my dad came in, still in his pyjamas, like me!

"Morning Sweetie!" He said, coming over to me with a smile on his face. When does he not have a smile on his face?

"Morning Daddy!" I said, kissing him on his cheek. Yeah, I'm a Daddy's girl!

"So, first day back to school princess." Dad said to me.

"Yep! I'm really excited and I've got all my new supplies in my bag, so I'm ready to go!" I told him, faking cheer because, lets face it, I'm more than excited! Hear the sarcasm?

"Are you sure you're ready, I mean you are in your pj's still!" He said laughing. I just rolled my eyes and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"Well, how about I go and get ready then?" I said jokingly to him and he just laughed.

"Alright, you go do that." He said, then resumed back to his newspaper and coffee. I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face and went upstairs. Dad know's I don't like school. He knows I'm the outcast of the school, but he always tells me, to keep looking for the positive side, but frankly, I don't see it.

I walked into my bedroom and went to my closet. I chose a pair of black, warn out skinny jeans, an old red t-shirt shirt and a pair of wrecked converse.**(Don't own)** I then laid it out on my bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then hopped into the shower. I was out within ten minutes. I blow dried my hair then went back to me bedroom. I put on my clothes and then went back to the bathroom. I grabbed my brush and ran it through my hair to make sure all the knots were out. After I was finished, I looked at myself in the mirror. I think I'll make a good first impression! For me that is...

I then raced downstairs and grabbed my bag which was leaning against the counter. I then shouted out to my dad that I was going.

"Bye Dad! I'm going to school!" I yelled. I heard a faint 'ok' before I grabbed my keys and made my way out to my run-down, rusty pick-up truck. I put the keys in the ignition and made my way to school. I should probably fill you in about me briefly.

I'm Ally Dawson and I live with my dad, Lester Dawson. My mum and dad are divorced and she's currently working in Africa studying apes. My dad doesn't currently have a job, but he's been looking. You see, our family isn't the richest in town. You could say we're basically holding on by a thread. Luckily I have a job at Sonic Boom and I love it there! It might not be a great paying job, but it's enough. My dad used to work for this big multi-million dollar company as a personal assistant to the owner. But he got fired because the boss was so picky and and dad accidentally mucked up his coffee order once or twice and might have put the paper work in the wrong place, so he was sacked. The guy sounded like a real jerk from what I know, but anyway. My family basically are poor. We barely have enough to eat, let alone clothes and other necessities. I luckily scored this truck from one of my friends dad's who was getting rid of it. I asked if I could have it for $300 and he said yes! So now I got this car as my own.

Austin's P.O.V:

I woke up and yawned. Ugh...School! Whyyyyyyyyy?! I don't like school cause' it's sooo boring, I mean we have the internet and people, why do we need a building filled with the internet and people and be required to go? But that's not the main reason I don't like school. It's mainly because I'm what you would call the leader of the popular group. I Have all the guys wanting to be me and all the girls wanting me. It's just so annoying sometimes. Also everyone in the 'popular' group bullies other students and it just sickens me! I'm the only one who doesn't. Oh, and my best friend Dez. He's cool, but weird. Anyway, Dez and I are the only people in our group of 'friends' who don't bully students. We've tried stop the bullying but they won't listen. Don't worry it's not physical bullying, just verbal. Actually the only one who does get physical is Cassidy. She's like the female leader of the popular gang. Everyone says I should date her, even her, but she's not my type, plus I just don't like her like that. Anyway, she only gets physical when you make her mad. Like if you talk back to her then that'll usually earn you a slap in the face. Usually I stop her before anyone ends up in the hospital.

I then decided to get out of bed. I got downstairs only to find everyone awake, except me. By everyone, I mean my mum, dad and little eight year old sister Adele, but we just mostly call her Addie. I walked over to them and saw Addie devouring a stack of pancakes while Mum was cooking some more and Dad was busy reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. I walked into the kitchen and over to mum.

"Hey Mum!" I said cheerily.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" She said and kissed my cheek.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked me, returning her attention back to the grill.

"Fine!" I said. She then slid the pancakes she was making onto a plate and gave them to me. I thanked her and rushed to the table and took a seat next to Addie, across from Dad.

"Morning Dad!" I said to him. he looked over the top of his newspaper and smiled at me.

"Morning son!" He said to me, then proceeded reading.

"Hey Austy!" I heard a little voice say from next to me. I turned my attention to the cute, blonde haired, brown eyed eight year old in front of me.

"Morning Addie! How's my little princess doing?" I asked her. Kissing her on her forehead.

"Good!" She chimed happily, before returning to her pancakes. She loves pancakes, almost as much as me! About five minutes later I had finished my stack and Katie, the 33 year old maid came and took my plate for me. I thanked her then made my way upstairs.

I went into my closet and got out a pair of black skinny jeans, a white v-neck and purple plaid shirt over the top. I then went into my ensuite bathroom and hopped in the shower. After about ten minutes of showering, I hopped out and made my way back into my bedroom. I threw on my clothes and attached some chains to my jeans. I then went back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair with my fingers. When I was sure I was happy with my appearance, I grabbed my back-pac and made my way downstairs.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Addie, bye Katie, I'm off to school." I yelled into the house, from the doorway. I heard a few vague 'okay's' and 'bye's.' I then grabbed my car keys and climbed into my yellow Mustang **(Don't own)** and made my way to school. Ok, so I know what you're all thinking. How rich are you? Well let me tell you about our family.

My Dad is the boss of a huge multi-million company and therefore makes a LOT of money. So that would explain the maid, the ensuite and the Mustang. That's another thing I hate about school. Some people only want to be my friends for the money, which believe me, isn't nice. But I know Dez isn't because he was my friend before my dad started his company.

I pulled into the school parking lot and hopped out of my car. I took in my surroundings. Just like I remember it from last year, I thought. I made my way into the school and saw students talking, laughing and checking each other's schedules. I scanned the crowd for my best freckled friend. I finally found him over by the water fountain pulling stuff out of his bag. I walked up to him.

"Hey buddy!" I said to him, slapping him lightly on his back. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey man!" he said. We then did our What Up?! Handshake and scanned the students for the rest of the 'popular' group. Where could they be? Just then a brunette landed face down in front of me with a bunch of snickering teens behind her.

Ally's P.O.V:

I made my way into the school parking lot. I realised I was one of the first people here. I made my way into the school and decided to go to my locker and catch up on my reading. I put my ragged old bag in my locker and grabbed out the latest novel I was reading. I was so engrossed in my book I never realised more and more people started piling in. After a while I heard the clacking of heels in the school hallway. I knew it was the 'populars' and they're stupid fake personas. They are so annoying and think they're the best, just because their parents are like super rich! Ugh, pathetic. I noticed the clicking stopped. I looked up and locked eyes with the evilest one of them all; Cassidy Scotts;Cheerleading Captain. She's the fakest of them all!

"Can I help you?" I asked her, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes. I need you to answer the question of why your dirty, germ-covered vehicle is parked in my parking space?!" She snapped at me.

"First of all, I didn't see your name on it. Second, I was there first." I said back to her.

"You'll regret that Dawson." And before I could ask her what she meant, she grabbed my hair in one hand and my upper arm in her other and threw me down onto the floor, face-first. I heard them all snickering behind me. I looked up to come face to face with a pair of silver Hightop's. I then looked up and locked eyes with a beach blonde, hazel eyed cutie. He then crouched down and helped me up off the floor, not breaking our eye contact.

"Austin! What are you doing helping that, that...thing?!" Cassidy yelled, outraged. However he didn't even pay attention to her, but kept looking into my eyes as did I. They were the most amazing eyes I had ever seen!

Austin's P.O.V:

I looked down at my feet to come face to face with easily the cutest, most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine. It was like I was in a trance. I then crouched down slowly, making sure to not break eye contact, then gently pulled her up to her feet.

"Austin! What are you doing helping that, that...thing?!" I heard Cassidy shriek, but I didn't pay attention. How could I when I was looking into the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever? I then cleared my throat and spoke, making sure to keep looking into her beautiful, chocolate doe eyes.

"I-Im A-Austin." I stuttered nervously.

"I-I'm A-ll-ly." She stuttered out as well. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard! We kept looking at each other. A smile started spreading across me face and one started appearing on hers to. Gosh, she looked stunning when she smiled that radiant smile of hers. The darn bell then had to ring and ruin our perfect moment.

"I-I better go to class." She said, still looking deeply at me. I nodded.

"M-me too." I said. She then smiled and slowly backed away a few steps before turning around and walking away. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I watched her walk away down the hall until she was out of sight.

"Ooooh, someone's got a crush!" Dez said from beside me. I snapped out of it, looking over at him.

"Dez, come on, don't be ridiculous!" I said to him. Trying to convince myself, more than him. He just shook his head and walked off to class. I then walked after him, going to my class as well. The only thing running through my head was one word...WOW!

Ally's P.O.V:

I walked away to class, not wiping the smile off my face. What just happened? I asked myself. I then walked into the classroom and spotted my best friend Trish, sitting in a seat, filing her nails. I then walked over and took the seat next to her. I just looked ahead with the same smile still on my face, thinking about what just happened.

"What's got you all smiley?" Trish asked me with a 'I know it's a cute boy' look. I then explained to her the whole hallway incident with the cute guy...Austin, I think his name is. After I finished explaining the whole thing to Trish she just started squealing like crazy and at that exact moment our teacher walked in.

"Ms. De La Rosa, please keep the sounds to a minimum." She said strictly.

"Sorry Miss Roland." Trish said. She then turned to me and gave me a 'we'll finish this later look.' I just nodded and continued looking ahead, thinking AGAIN about what just happened. Only one thing is going through my head right now...WOW!

**Oooh! What's gonna happen to Austin & Ally? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll update this and HBTM (Hiding Behind the Mask) soon! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not.**

**You're all soooooo Rossome!**

**Thanx Guys!**

**Luv AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	2. We Meet Again

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Guys, thank you soooo much for following, favouriting, reviewing and reading this story! It really means a lot for you all to read it and give me feedback. Well, it's going well so far, so lets see what you guys think of this chapter! Please review!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter 2

We meet again:

Ally's P.O.V:

Trish and I just finished our Ancient History's class. Trish is my only friend. Everyone else in the school just picks on me because I'm poor. I'm also picked on because I'm an easy target. You might find this hard to believe, but I'm REALLY shy. The only reason I didn't show it in the hallway when Cassidy was tormenting me, was because I've had it up to HERE with her bratty attitude and complete fakeness. But anyway, the point is that I'm really shy.

Trish and I were making our way to the cafeteria for lunch. As we were passing by I heard some mean insults like 'rag girl' and 'ugly duckling' which, I found beyond affensive, but I'm use to it. Trish and I just rounded the corner and walked into the cafeteria. We were in deep conversation about what she's going to wear to her brother's 13th birthday party. I was looking over at Trish, so I wasn't even thinking of where I was going and ended up knocking into someone's toned, well-built chest. I looked up, only to come face to face with Austin, the guy I met this morning. I recently learnt from Trish that he's the most popular guy in school, but he's also the nicest, which is good!

'U-umm I-I'm sorry" I quickly apologised. I looked up into those, beautiful hazel eyes of his that completely melted my insides.

Austin's P.O.V:

I just came out of my French class. It was lunch time now and I was making my way to the cafeteria. But, something, or rather someone, kept invading my thoughts, and that someone happened to be Ally. She was just so beautiful, so flawless. I noticed this morning that what she was wearing, might not have been the most 'glamorous' clothes, but I didn't care. For me, it was all about inner beauty. And judging my the way she smiled and how her eyes sparkled, I just know she's utterly filled with it.

Anyway, I made my way into the cafeteria and stopped to look around for Dez. I couldn't see him, however when I turned around, someone just happened to knock, right into me. I looked down to see a petit brunette looking up at me with those big, beautiful eyes I could easily get lost in, belonging to the one and only...Ally!

I looked into her eyes a little longer before she spoke. Her voice was so delicate, just like her. It made me feel like I wanted to protect her with my life! Heck, I only just met the girl, but I instantly felt drawn to her.

"U-umm I-I'm sorry" she quickly stuttered her apology. I thought it was the most adorable thing I've ever heard!

"Th-that's ok!" I said to her, suddenly feeling really nervous. She just bit her lip and smiled slightly. I let a radiant smile make its way to my face as I watched her. Suddenly Dez appeared by my side.

"Hey buddy!" He chirped. I sent a quick smile his way.

"Oh, is this the same girl from this morning in the hallway you couldn't stop smiling and looking at?!" He asked me, not so subtly. Oh, Dez!

"U-umm Y-yeah, i g-guess so..." I said trailing off, looking at Ally, only to see her blushing and looking down. If it was possible, she just got even more cute! I really wanted to get to know Ally a bit more so I thought of something.

"U-hhh, hey Ally...And Ally's friend-"

"Trish" the girl said, cutting me off.

"Right uhhh, w-well I w-was wondering if you maybe, I don't know...Wanted to eat lunch...With me?" I asked her nervously, blushing a bit. What?! I don't blush! Ugh, what is she doing to me? I then heard her angelic voice speak in slightly above a whisper.

"Y-yeah, I would love to." She said, smiling up at me. I sighed dreamily, looking into her beautiful, doe-like eyes.

"Great!" I said. I then, hesitantly grabbed her hand and led her away to my table...The popular table...Oh, I hope they don't say anything mean to her, I mean, judging by what happened in the hallway. But, I won't let anything happen to her. I'm going to make sure she feels as comfortable as possible and doesn't get hurt.

I walked up to our table, hands still clasped together. Trish and Dez were trailing behind. I felt Ally's grip on my hand tighten and she hid behind me a bit. I just smiled at her cuteness.

"Hey guys!" I said to the rest of my table. They all looked up and smiled. But as soon as they noticed Ally hiding behind me, their grins all dropped right off their faces.

"What is THAT doing here? This is the popular table, and the last time I checked, she is anything but popular!" Cassidy said, making the rest of the table chuckle and snicker. I glared daggers at Cassidy. How dare she?! Ally is beautiful, amazing, adorable, clumsy (But in a good way!) and I bet if I got to know her better, my list would become endless! I focused back on the jer-I mean friends in front of me.

"You know she has a name. A beautiful name which is Ally!" I said confidently, looking down at Ally. She had her head buried into my arm, blushing like crazy.

"Well, when you think about it, its not that special!" Cassidy sneered, causing the whole table to burst into laughs. I just huffed and dragged away a sad-looking Ally. Once I spotted an empty table near the back of the cafeteria, I brought Ally over there. Followed by our two friends. Once we sat down I still remained holding Ally's hand.

"Ally, I am so sorry that happened! It was all my fault and I shouldn't have let that happen! But don't listen to a word they say because I know for a fact that you're someone special. And I mean every word I'm about to say. You're beautiful, adorable, amazing and slightly clumsy, but I find that really cute! Cassidy is just jealous, just like all the other idiots over at that table. You're amazing and nobody should tell you otherwise!" I finished my little rant and looked straight at Ally who had tears in her eyes. But before I could even register what happened, she got up and raced out of the room. I just sat there gob-smacked and a little hurt. I knew I came on too strong. I turned to look at Trish and Dez who were just sitting there watching me with curious, yet shocked faces. I then spoke up.

"I came on too strong didn't I? I'm such an IDIOT!" I exclaimed, banging my hands on the table. Trish then snapped out of her daze and focused on me.

"Oh no, you didn't come on too strong. Ally's just not use to getting compliments, especially from people who aren't her family or close friends." Trish stated, matter-of-factly. What?!

"What?! Why wouldn't she be used to getting compliments. I mean, wouldn't such a breath-taking girl be complimented like every 5 seconds?!" I asked her, absolutely surprised. She just shook her head.

"No. Most people just judge her on her poverty." Trish said sadly.

"Which I think is really stupid, considering how awesome she is!" Trish added on. I just nodded vigorously.

"I know, she is just...Amazing! How can anyone not want to be around her? But hey, what do you mean by 'her poverty'?" I asked, putting quotations around the words 'her poverty.'

"I think that's something she should tell you." Trish said. I just nodded understandingly. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone spilling stuff about my life. Trish then had a sly smile on her face.

"You're really falling hard for Ally, aren't you?" Trish said with a knowing look. My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Whaaaaaaaat? What do you mean 'falling hard'? I don't like Ally like that." I said, trying to convince her...And myself. Because during my first few lessons, I couldn't get her out of my head. Then, five minutes before french class ended, I came to the mind-blowing explanation...I think I like Ally.

"Well, that's too bad because I know, she has a bit of a thing for you." Trish said with a mischievous tone. My head snapped up at this.

"What?!" I asked, clearly stunned.

"Well, she never actually told me, but she explained to me, what happened in the hall this morning and judging by the way she said it, I'm guessing she likes you! Because, trust me, Ally never speaks about a guy like that unless she likes him. But, you my friend, seem to have achieved that!" She said, triumphantly. I sat there shocked. Ally likes me? As more than a friend? Wait! How do I know Trish isn't just saying things?

"How do I know, you're not lying?" I asked her curiously.

"Trust me, I'm not. Now, I suggest you go and find her before the bell rings." She said. I just nodded and got up to leave. I took a few steps and turned back around to Trish, who was looking on her phone. Without even looking up at me she spoke.

"Janitors closet." She said blankly. I thanked her then quickly walked out of there. I practically ran to the janitors closet, which thankfully wasn't very far from the cafeteria. I opened the door only to find Ally, sitting down on the floor with a brown leather book, writing in it. She looked up when I walked in. She just looked back down shyly again. I went over to her and took a seat next to her against the wall.

"Why did you run out?" I asked her quietly, not wanting to get her upset. She looked up at me blankly.

"Because no one, and I mean no one, ever complements me like that. Heck, even complements me at all for that matter. I'm just plain old, poor Ally Dawson, the social outcast who has a troubled family and one friend. I ran out because I've never had someone say something like that to me and I didn't know how to react so I did what I thought was necessary...Run." She finished off her little ramble. How could she even think about herself like that? She's...She's...I can't even put into words how amazing she is.

"Ally, I can't believe you would say that about yourself. Every single word I said in there was true and you can't deny it. You're the most down-to-earth girl I have ever met and I honestly can't imagine why no one says stuff like that more often." I finished. I looked over to Ally to see her with tears in her eyes. She then did something totally unexpected. She hugged me! Ally Dawson, easily the most beautiful girl in the world...Hugged ME! I of course hugged her back.

I was so happy she was hugging me. I can't believe I only met her not even 3 hours ago and I'm already crushing on her. Yep! I said it. I'm crushing on Ally Dawson. I thought about what Trish said before in the cafeteria, about Ally liking me. Is it true? Well, there's only one way to find out. While still hugging Ally, I asked her the question that could make or break my relationship with her.

"Ally...W-will you g-go out with me?" I asked her nervously. She just tensed up. Uh, oh! What have I done?

**Ooooh. Austin just asked Ally out on a date? Isn't it cute how they just met, yet he already has feelings for her. I wonder if Ally shares those feelings? Hmmm... We'll just have to read on! Please Review guys and thanx for reading and reviewing! Stay Rossome and have an R5-erific 2014!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	3. Anxious Answer

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! SUPER DUPER SORRY I haven't updated in...Forever! But I still love you and if you review I WILL update more often! I promise! Luv ya and I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything associated with the show, just the plot line! **

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:3

Anxious Answer:

Austin's P.O.V:

Oh man! What did I just do? I can't believe I just asked Ally out! Sure I have a crush on her, but I only met her a few hours ago. I probably just wrecked whatever friendship we had managed to create. But...Then again, if I didn't ask her out, I would've been friend zoned and I REALLY don't want that, especially if other guys have a chance to swoop in. So therefore, this situation had its pros and cons.

Pros: (If she accepts)

Ally could become my girlfriend

No other guys will go out with her

I'll have the prettiest and cutest girlfriend a guy could ever ask for

Cons: (If she doesn't accept)

Ally will avoid me because she knows I like her

She won't want to be my friend

I'll never be able to look into those amazing brown orbs, radiant smile, flowing hair...Man, I'm rambling in my head.

I looked back at Ally to see her looking intensely at me. It was soooo adorable seeing that look on her face. Man, if she says no, which is most likely, I will never be able to see that adorable face ever again! Ugh I'm such an idiot, I really want to take back those words.

"Yes." I heard a small voice say. I snapped out of my daze and looked back down at the beautiful brunette in front of me.

"W-what?" I asked, completely astonished. Who would've thought, I, Austin Moon, would get a date with easiestly the most beautiful and cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on! Score!

"Y-yes." She said, slightly louder. A huge grin broke out onto my face and I immediately reached over and threw my arms around her petit figure. All the more reasons I like her, I feel like, due to our size difference, I'm her protector.

I inhaled the essence of her flowing curls. Cinnamon and lavender it smelled like. I pulled back after that.

"Thank you Ally! I'm gonna make this the best date you've ever had, considering how many dates you would've been on." I said, knowing that, with her looks and most importantly, personality, she would've had heaps of people interested in her and taking her on dates.

"I-I've never been on a d-date." She stuttered, looking down. I sat there, looking shocked. How can someone as...I can't even put into words how amazing she is. But, how can she not have been on at least ONE DATE?! That's really unbelievable. Guys DO NOT know what they are missing.

"Wow! I would've thought someone as beautiful and stunning and adorable as you would've been on at least 50 dates...And that's just this semester!" I said, matter-of-factly to her. She looked up at me shocked.

"Y-you really think that?" She asked, looking up at me with big, innocent eyes.

"Of course I do! You're amazing! Any guy would be as lucky as I am to go out with you. But, now that you agreed to go out with me, I'm not letting any guy ask you out...Or even come near you for that reason...Except Dez, but that's beside the point!" I said, earning a giggle and grin from the one and only Ally. Ahh...Her laughter is like music to my ears.

"Thank you Austin." She said, looking up at me.

"No problem. And Ally, I always speak the truth." I said, smiling at her. She blushed and then looked down. I gently tilted her head up with my two fingers and lifted it slowly to lock into my eyes. Her blush still covering her cheeks. I looked into those amazing eyes and smiled.

"How do you feel about mini golf?" I asked her, whispering. She chuckled and broke into a massive grin.

"I would love to." She said back, whispering.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight. How does that sound?" I asked her, hoping that would be ok.

"That would be awesome!" Ally said. I smiled and then pulled her up off the ground.

"You okay. Everything Cassidy said is not true, under any circumstances, ok?" I told her, looking at her reassuringly. She just nodded and smiled at me.

"I love that smile." I said dreamily.

"Uhh, thanks!" Ally said blushing, looking down. Oh man! I said that out loud!

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked lightly. She nodded shyly, smiling up at me. Oh man! Ally Dawson, you will be the death of me...

**Yay! Ally said yes to the date! Austin was nervous for nothing...We'll almost nothing. Drama is clouding in the sweet town of Auslly. I wish it would stop! But where would the fun be in that! Please review and I will update ASAP!**

**Luv ya all!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	4. Hallway Run-in

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey Guys! Told you I'd update ASAP! I'll work on HBTM after this. **

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything associated with the show that you recognise. Just the plot. Enjoy:**

Chapter:4

Hallway Run-in:

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe Ally said yes to going on a date with me! I think it's even harder to believe that she's never been on a date! That's completely bizarre. I mean she is sooooooo awesome and amazing! Who wouldn't want to go out with her?

Anyway, after Ally and I left the closet, we switched phone numbers. Just as I was handing her back her old flip phone from, no offence but I think the dawn of the dinosaurs. I wonder why she doesn't have a newer cell phone. Anyway, just as I was handing it back to her, the bell went. Talk about impeccable timing.

"So, I'll see you later tonight?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah, I guess. I can't wait." She said a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at me. I smiled back down at her.

"I'll text you later to say when I'm picking you up."

"Okay, here's my address." Ally said. She took out a notebook from her back pack and scribbled something down. She ripped out the page and handed it to me.

"Thanks!" I said to her. She smiled before speaking up.

"Well, I better get to algebra. Last time I was late because I had to go to the nurses office due to...Stuff and Mr. Paggen got up me." She said quietly, looking down as she said the part about the nurses office. I wonder why she had to go to the nurses office. Oh well, I'll be better off not getting into her personal life.

"Yeah, I have that class too. I was late once, because my brother and I had to go and see my mum outside the school to pick up our homework we left at home and when I got back, one minute late, he gave me detention! He's the worst!" Ally giggled. I just sighed dreamily. I could listen to that giggle all day. I remembered we had to get to class.

"Well since we both have the same class...Do you want me to walk with you? Or unless you don't want me to, then I'll just leave you alone and walk away now..." I said trailing off, knowing I was making a huge fool out of myself. Ally chuckled shyly.

"Yeah, I would like that." She said looking down. I smiled.

"Great! Lets go!" I said. I then lent out my arm.

"Milady." I said, gesturing to my extended arm. She laughed. She then hooked her arm with mine.

"Why thank you kind gentlemen." She said. I chuckled then led her to class. We were about half way there when we were suddenly stopped by an obstacle in our way. Actually, it was someone. Ally and I both looked up and saw Cassidy standing there.

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin and I were joking around, while making our way to class when my main bully, Cassidy decided to show up.

"Austy! What are you doing with...That?! More importantly, why is she taking my spot on your arm? I'm the only one who's aloud to have my arm there!" She screeched. I was quite scared at how mean she was being. All the confidence I had this morning completely drained from my body.

"Umm, first, don't call her...That!" Austin said...Angrily. I've never seen him angry. But the again, I have only known him for, what? 3 and a half hours?

"Second, you are most definitely not aloud to touch me and you have no right to speak to Ally like that. I've had more fun talking to her in five minutes then I have talking with you for five years!" Wow! I didn't know Austin had known her that long. Then again,I didn't even know Austin existed. Apparently from what I heard from Trish, he's the most popular guy in our whole school. I would know if I didn't have my head in books all the time. But, what can I say? Reading is fun!

Also, I knew Cassidy was the most popular girl in school because she's my bully, she's rich and has a 'posse.' Judging by Austin's clothes though, he looks like his family is financially secure, unlike my family.

"Ugh! How can you say that Austy? We've been friends for five years and you're just gonna throw that away for a little poor girl?" She asked, snickering with her friends. Ok, that hurt. I started tearing up but I couldn't cry. Not in front of Austin, he would think I was weak. And not in front of them, they would see how weak and easily upset I get. I sniffled, trying to keep my tears in. Austin heard and looked down at me. He looked at me with big, caring eyes. They then turned to rage as soon as they came. He bolted his head back in Cassidy's direction.

"First of all, don't call me Austy! Second, of course I would throw away that 'friendship.'" He said, putting air quotes around friendship.

"It means nothing to me. It never has and it never will. You just like me for my looks and money. And finally, don't you dare say that about Ally! You don't even know how amazing she is. Inside and out." He said, looking down at me with a grin on his face when he said the last few words.

"Ugh, whatever. You'll come crawling back to me eventually!" And with that, she sauntered away with her 'posse.' As soon as they rounded the corner, Austin turned to me. I still felt the tears in my eyes. He looked into my eyes, deeply.

"Ally, are you,ok?" And I couldn't help it, I broke down into tears, right there in the hallway. But luckily, not many students were still here. Only a few were lingering around, getting there last minute books. Austin enclosed me in his arms. I cried for a few minutes before I felt Austin's grip loosen. How I miss his embrace already.

"You ok?" He asked me sincerely. I just nodded, wiping my remaining tears away. He smiled down at me and then did something I'd never expect a guy to do. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. Sweetly and smoothly. He is soooo cute. Can he get any sweeter?

"Come on, let's get to class." And with that, he gently grabbed my hand and led me to the class room. What were people gonna say when we walked in, holding hands?

**Well, there you have it. Austin is becoming more protective of Ally. Don't you just love protective Austin? Their date is next! I can't wait for it! **

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	5. You Ready For Our Date?

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for my reviews. You're all so supportive of me as a writer and I encourage all of you, even if you're not a writer, to embrace that! You guys and your reviews are what keep me going! Enjoy the chap!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:5

Ready For Our Date?

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe Cassidy said that about Ally, that is just so rude and just down right disgusting! I am so happy I never dated her. I can't believe my friends want me to go out with her! Anyway, Ally and I are walking to class...Holding hands! Awesome! And the best part, she didn't pull away! I can see from the corner of my eye that Ally looks nervous. She's biting her bottom lip and shaking a bit. I can feel her hand slightly twitching. I wonder what's wrong.

"What's wrong Alls?" I asked her, genuinely concerned. Damn my over-protective mode. She looked up at me and I saw she had worry sketched over her face. I looked into those eyes, the ones I was instantly drawn to. But they were pooled with fear. I was beyond confused.

"I-I'm scared of w-what people are gonna think about y-you and m-me entering class, holding h-hands together." Man is she cute when she stutters or is it just me? Anyway, as soon as that sentence escaped her mouth, I realized why she would be so scared about holding hands with me. I don't want to be cocky, but I'm basically the most popular guy in school and Ally gets picked on a lot by Cassidy and the others but I don't know why? Who would want to hurt and angel like her? Anyway, I actually didn't even know Cassidy picked on Ally, I never saw Ally. I guess Cassidy hurt her when I wasn't around. That's just plain wrong!

"Are you worried because all the populars are in this class?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"But you're also a popular, the head popular I was told, so I don't know why you're wasting your time with me." Ally said looking down. I just stood there, completely shocked that Ally doesn't think she's worthy of my time. Heck, the queen isn't even worthy of HER time. I pulled her away from the kids, flooding the hallways, trying to get to their next classes.

"Listen to me Ally, you deserve every ounce of time someone gives you, not even the president is worthy of your time. You are the most amazing girl I've ever met, and I've only known you a few hours. You are Ally Dawson, I know you can walk in there and show everyone everything you got! Ok?" I asked her, brushing a loose curl behind her ear. She just blushed at the gesture.

"So what do you say? We walk in there, holding hands, sit together and show everyone that you're not afraid and you're proud of who you are!" I said, trying to boost her confidence level. She looked up into my eyes. A smile was spreading across her face. She then nodded her head confidently.

"Let's do it...Together." I smiled and then grabbed her hand, interlocking our fingers. I then guided her to our designated class room. I felt her tense up.

"You'll be fine." I whispered into her hair, close to her ear. She calmed her body. I gave her hand a gently squeeze and led her into the room. As soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. The bell rang just as we stepped through the door.

"Mr. Moon, Miss. Dawson. Right on time!" Our teacher, Mr Paggen stated. I just nodded and dragged Ally along with me to the only available seats which were at the back. Sadly where all the populars sit. I led Ally over to the seats and sadly I had to let her hand go. I looked up at her and smiled at her reassuringly. She just smiled back uneasily. I saw that all the populars were glaring daggers at my Ally-I mean Ally...

"Pssst, Austin!" I turned to my right to see my 'friend' Dallas.

"Why did you bring nerd alert with you?" He asked me, high-fiving Elliot in the process. I just rolled my eyes and continued used staring at the board, sneaking quick glances at Ally.

Finally school was over for the day! I can finally get ready for my date with Ally! I rushed out into the parking lot and ran up to my car.

"Hey, Austy!" I heard a shrill voice squeal across the parking lot. I turned my head to that all too familiar voice. Why me? Why!

"Not now Cassidy, I've got to go." I said, unlocking my car.

"Go where? Can I come?" She asked me eagerly.

"Ummm, I think it would be pretty awkward if you happened to show up on my date." I said. As soon as the sentence left my mouth, she dropped her fake smile and turned red.

"What?! What date? With who?!" She was really angry. I was about to say who with, but if I told her it was with Ally, she would probably hurt her. And trust me, that's the last thing I want to happen to Ally.

"Ummm, she doesn't go to this school. You wouldn't know her. Well...See ya!" I then jumped in my car and started the Ignition. As soon as I did, I backed out of the parking lot as quick as I could. I drove all the way home and jumped out of the car. I through open the door and made my way to the stairs. I was about halfway up them when when I heard my mum's voice.

"Stop! Turn! Walk!" She said. I sighed then turned around and hopped back down the stairs I had just come up.

"What rush are you in? You usually aren't in this early. I thought you'd be with your friends." I winced when she called them my 'friends.' I didn't want them to be. My only real friend was Dez.

"Sorry Mum, I've just got to get ready for my date!" I said. A smile widely spread across her face. She then came up and hugged me. Saying I was creeped out was an understatement.

"Um, Mum, why are you hugging me?" I asked her. She then pulled back, realising what she was doing was slightly strange.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, I couldn't wait until you put yourself back on the dating market! When was the last date you had? Last year?"

"Muuuuuummmm!" I whined.

"I'm only teasing honey." She said, pinching my cheeks. Then in skipped my little princess Addie.

"Hey Austy!"' She said. I smiled and then scooped her up, resting her on my hip.

"Hey Addie! How was school?" I asked her. She loved school. Weird right?

"Good! Hey, I heard you were going on a date? What's that?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. I just chuckled, while mum walked back into the kitchen laughing.

"A date is when two people go to dinner or a place and spend time with each other. And that's what I'm doing with this girl called Ally! I really like her!" She clapped her hands.

"Will I get to meet her?" Addie asked eagerly. She always loves meeting new people. I nodded.

"Hopefully! Maybe if she wants to." I said. Addie smiled and nodded her head frantically.

"Is she nice and pretty?" Addie asked. I sighed dreamily just thinking about her.

"No, she's amazing, gorgeous, sweet, kind, smart, cute, adorable, dorky but in a good way, shy, funny-"

"Okay, we get it! Sounds like you really like her." My mum said, cutting me off.

"I do! I want tonight to be perfect. Hopefully at the end of the night she'll agree to be my girlfriend." I said hopefully. I set Addie down.

"Well, I better go and get ready!" And with that, I left up to my room, getting ready for my date with Ally.

Ally's P.O.V:

I just arrived home and I had a never-ending smile on my face. This was the best day of school I've ever had! I jumped out of my car and skipped to the front door. I opened it up and walked into the kitchen. I found a note taped to the fridge. It was from my dad.

_Hey Ally-Gator!_

_Sorry Honey, but I'd had to go to my friends house. He wanted me over for dinner. Sorry I couldn't invite you but he wanted it to be just us so we could catch up. I'm sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow since you'll probably be in bed when I get back._

_Love you!_

_-Dad xox. :)_

That's ok. I guess I won't have to worry about being alone because I'm going on a date with Austin. I hope one day my dad can meet Austin! Anyway, I raced up to my room and started to get ready. I went to the bathroom and had a shower. I washed my hair and then after about ten minutes I hopped out. I went back to my room and decided on what clothes I should wear. I didn't have many options considering my family's financial issues, so I settled for one of the two dresses I had. I had a formal one and a formal yet casual one. I decided to go with the more casual one since we were playing golf. I love mini golf! Anyway, i put my dress on and then spun around in my full length mirror. I love this dress. It was sky blue, with spaghetti straps and flowed down to my knee.

I twirled around in my dress and then went back to the bath room to do my make-up. I just made my make-up natural. I then blow-dry my hair. After that I brushed through my hair and curled the tips of my chestnut and amber hair, using my worn out curling iron. After I was finished, I went back to my room and chose some shoes to wear. I only had three pairs of shoes; My worn-out converse**(don't own)**, my black boots and my sandals. I settled on my sandals because they were the nicest choice.

Once I slipped them on, I looked at the time, it was 5:40. He should be here soon. Then, on cue, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and looked at the message. It was from Austin!

_Hey Ally, I'm on my way! _I smiled as I read it. I am so excited!

Austin's P.O.V:

I just texted Ally that I was gonna be there soon. I was wearing a dark blue button down, black jeans with the chain, my dark blue Hightop's and my signature dog tag and whistle necklaces. I hopped in my car and started driving to the address that Ally gave me. I arrived there about ten minutes later. When I pulled up into her driveway, I saw her house. It was quite small and a little worn down, but it felt cosy.

I walked up the porch steps and up to the front door. I drew in a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. A few seconds later I heard footsteps lightly coming down some stairs. The door then opened. Before me stood an angel. I couldn't get over how beautiful she looked! She looked adorable and very very very pretty. Did I mention another very?

"Hi." She said, smiling at the ground. It's official, she couldn't get any cuter.

"Hi! You look beautiful!" I said to her. She blushed and looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Are you ready for mini golf?" I asked her.

"Yes, but just to warn you, I'm not too bad." She giggled after saying this.

"Well neither am I." I said.

"Well, I'm up for a challenge!" She said.

"So am I." I said, smiling at her. She just laughed. I held my arm out to her.

"Shall we go?" I asked her. She grabbed my arm and looped it with hers. She then nodded her head.

"We shall!" I then smiled and led her to my car. I walked her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She sat in and I closed the door after her. I then jogged around to my side and hopped in myself.

Tonight was gonna be...Amazing!

**Yay! Austin & Ally are on their way to their mini golf date! That's Totes Adorbs! I can't wait to see what happens! Please review if you want me to write the date chapter!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	6. Best Date Ever!

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey lovely people! I'm here! I just wanted to say thank you for all your support! Keep being Rossome, get LOUDER and Turn It Up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show. And I don't own the song Roar by Katy Perry.**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:6

Best Date Ever!

I hopped in my car and revved the engine. I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across my face. This was going to be the best date ever! I backed out of Ally's driveway and made my way down the street to the mini golf centre. It was about fifteen minutes away. I wanted to get to know Ally a bit better so I started up a conversation.

"Hey Ally, we only met today and we still don't know all that much about each other, so how about we get to know the basics about each other, like our favourite things." I suggested. She looked over at me shyly and nodded, smiling.

"Okay...What do you want to know?" She asked me. I thought for a minute.

"Who is Ally Dawson? What makes Ally Dawson, Ally Dawson?" I asked her, putting on a fake interviewer facade. She just burst out loud at this. I smiled and started laughing as well. Her laugh is just so contagious. As soon as our laughing died down, she thought for a minute before saying her answer.

"Well, I love music. It's my passion. I don't think I'd be anywhere in this world without it. It's something that really speaks to me, like nothing or no one else can do." She said to me. I just nodded, understanding her. My smile just grew the biggest it's ever been. Apart from the moment I met her...And when she accepted the date...And every moment I see her! Anyway, the fact that she loves music, just makes me fall for her even more. She sounded so pure and genuine when she was talking about her passion for music.

I LOVE MUSIC! It's my passion as well! I can't believe we share such a big thing in common! She gets more amazing every minute I'm with her. I snapped back to reality when she proceeded talking.

"I love reading, cloud watching, pickles, the colour red and school." I started laughing. She just looked at me funny.

"What?" She asked me, completely confused. I just thought it was adorable.

"Well, what do you expect? You like cloud watching, pickles and...School." I said, shuddering at the last word. School...Gross!

"Well, anyway, tell me about you. What makes Austin Moon, Austin Moon?" She said, mimicking me. I just chuckled at how cute she was being.

"Well, just like you, I LOVE MUSIC! It's my passion as well. I can play every instrument. My dream is to be a rock star some day. My dad says it's not gonna happen but I'll always have hope. Music is the one thing that will always make sense to me." **(Don't own quote by Ross Lynch)** Ally just smiled at me.

"Wow! You love music too?!" She asked me, really excited. I nodded.

"Well, tell me some things about you." She told me.

"Okay, well, my middle name is Monica-" She bursted out laughing. I know, I know, I kind of expected that, but it was worth it, to see that bright smile and bubbly attitude coming from Ally. After her laughter died down I continued to speak.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted!" I said, looking at Ally with an amusing tone so she wouldn't know I was actually mad. She just giggled and I continued.

"I also like pancakes, horror movies, the colour yellow and stuffed toys!" I said, smiling proudly at my last statement. She giggled again.

"Stuffed toys...Really?" She asked me. I just nodded, smiling proudly while staring ahead at the road.

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin and I were driving to the mini golf place and while we were on our way there, we got to know each other. I found out he likes music just as much as me which is amazing! We seem to have a lot of things in common, yet not many things, if you know what I mean. Anyway, even though we haven't had our date yet, I've come to the conclusion of one thing...I have feelings for Austin! I haven't really felt like this before, so I don't know how to handle these feelings so I'm just gonna see how it plays out and what's going to happen after the date. I hope something happens after the date...

Anyway, Austin just said that we're five minutes away from the mini golf place and I have to say we've gotten to know each other pretty well in the past ten minutes. I looked around Austin's car and my eyes landed on his radio. I glanced at Austin and saw his gaze was fixed on the road. I hesitantly reached forward and pressed the 'on' button for the system. It lit up the car and started playing a pop station. Austin looked over at me and smiled in my direction.

"I thought it was getting a bit quiet." He said chuckling. I smiled at him. Then a song I recognised immediately came on. I started singing along absentmindedly.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath_

_scared to rock the boat and make a mess_

_so I sit quietly, agree politely _

_I guess that I forgot I had a choice_

_I let you push me past the breaking point_

_I stood for nothing and I fell for everything_

Austin's P.O.V:

I'm sitting here driving and all of a sudden, I hear this angelic voice. It sounded like a choir of pure angels from the heavens. Ok, maybe that's over-exaggerating, but still, her voice was crystal-clear. I look over and see Ally looking out the window, quietly singing to herself. But not quiet enough for me not to hear. As every line progresses in the song, the louder she gets.

_You held me down, but I got up_

_Hey!_

_Already brushing of the dust_

_you hear my voice, you hear that sound_

_like thunder gonna shake the ground_

Wow, her voice is amazing! I take a risky move and I ever-so-slowly move my hand closer to the radio. When my hand is on the knob, I gently twist it to the left, turning down the volume a bit. I then carefully pull my hand back. I did this because I wanted to hear her sing even more, so I decided to turn the volume down. I don't think she noticed because she's still singing. I got away with it...For now.

_you held me down, but I got up_

_Hey!_

_get ready cause I've had enough_

_I see it all, I see it now_

_I've got the eye of the tiger_

_a fighter_

_dancing through the fire _

_cause I am a champion _

_and you're gonna hear me _

_Roooaaaarrrrr_

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_cause I am a champion_

_and you're gonna hear me_

_Roooaaaarrrr_

_Woahohohohohooo_

_Woahohohohohooo_

_Woahohohohohooo_

_you're gonna gear me _

_Roooaaaarrrr_

Ally then turns to look at me and see's me staring at her. Her mouth then drops open and she turns as red as a tomato. My mouth was hitting the floor. I kept looking ahead at the road, mouth still hanging.

"Was I really that bad?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt. I snapped my head in her direction and clasped her hand in mine. I then looked back to the road mouth hanging even further down to the ground.

"Ally, are you kidding?! That was the most amazing singing I've ever heard. And it's even better because it's coming from you. You have the most beautiful voice I could have ever imagined." I turned to look at her and her blush was radiating off her cheeks. I grinned, knowing I caused that. After two more minutes of driving, I finally pulled into the parking lot of the mini golf place.

"We're here!" I said, putting the car in park. Ally glanced out the window at the place filled with teenagers, families and bright lights. She looked completely in awe.

Ally's P.O.V:

When Austin said we were here, I looked out the window. Wow! Was all I could think. It was big, bright and filled with couples and families. I smiled to myself knowing that this was a family-friendly place filled with fun.

I heard a car door open and looked over to see Austin getting out. He then closed the door and ran over to my side. I giggled at how sweet he was being. He then opened my door for me and grabbed my hand as I stepped out. After I was out of the vehicle, he gently closed the door and locked it with his keys. He put them in his pocket and then we made our way to the front admission booth.

"Two admission bands please." Austin said. Awwww! He's paying for both of us! He's so sweet.

"Here you go." The guy said, handing over two blue paper bracelets. Austin thanked him and then slid the band on his hand and then he gently slid my band on mine. Can he get any sweeter? He then grabbed my hand and led us through the entrance. We grabbed two clubs on the way. Austin grabbed me a red one and himself a yellow one, remembering my favourite colour from our earlier conversation. I thanked him and we made our way to the first hole.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked me. I nodded. I then stepped forward and set my yellow golf ball down. Austin and I got yellow and red golf balls and swapped them so we were matching colours but different pairs. I then lined up my shot with the ball. I lightly tapped the ball and it rolled its way towards the hole. It dropped into the shallow pot.

"Yay! Hole in one!" I said, cheering and throwing my hands up. Because this was the first hole, there are no obstacles. I picked my ball up out of the hole and walked to the edge of the green so Austin could have his go. He set his ball down and lined up his putt. He hit the ball and it went tumbling into the hole with ease.

"Yes!" He cheered. I clapped for him. That was a good shot.

Austin's P.O.V:

Man, playing mini golf with Ally is awesome! She's so much fun to be around. We are on the second last hole and Ally and I are both tied, but we're not really keeping score. Ally just sunk her ball in three shots, though I could tell she was getting frustrated with this. She looked so cute when she was frustrated. The last few holes were really challenging. I putted my ball in two shots. Off the spinning wheel, bounce off the hippo, roll down the slide and into the white hole.

"Nice shot." Ally said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks! But you're the real star here." I said, winking at her. She just blushed and started her way to the final hole. I followed her and she layed her ball on the green. Then she looked up at me.

"U-um Austin...Do you think y-you could, um...H-help me?" She asked nervously. I just smiled softly at her and walked up to her. I know the move I'm about to pull is really cliche, but I don't care. I wrapped my arms around Ally's small frame from behind and held her closely, yet gently. I placed my hands over the top of hers and guided them on the club.

"Okay, so the key is to have a firm grip, bend your knees and swing back carefully, then hit it with a strong, yet gentle force, okay?" I asked her. She just nodded. We both then slowly drew the club back and gently yet strongly swung it at the ball. It bounced, slid, rolled and re-bounded until it fell in the hole. Ally looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I of course wrapped my arms her and held onto her tightly, like my life depended on it. She then did something totally unexpected...She kissed my cheek. It was only a peck, but I'll take what I can get!

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin just helped me sink the ball in one putt. I dropped the club and turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. He then returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around my waist just as tight. I then did something that surprised not only Austin, but myself...I pecked his cheek! I slowly pulled away from him, blushing crazily from embarrassment.

As I looked into his eyes, I knew he didn't mind. I then leaned up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Austin!" I whispered, then backed down to my normal, short height. He just smiled at me and then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Your welcome Ally!" He said, pulling back. I just blushed. He chuckled and then went to have his turn. He swung back and hit the ball. It almost made it into the hole but slightly missed by a small margin. He hit it again and got it in.

"You know, I would have gotten that shot if you hadn't distracted me." He said to me. I bursted out laughing.

"How was I distracting you?" I ask him, after my laughing subsided into giggling. He put his hand to his chin and started thinking. After about ten seconds, he snapped his fingers and announced his idea.

"I got it! You were being too cute!" He declared. I started blushing like a mad-man or woman in this case. He just chuckled and came over to me. He then hugged me which caught me completely off guard. I hugged him back. After we pulled away, I looked at my watch. It was 9:00. Wow! I guess time does fly by when you're having fun.

"Wow! It's already 9 o'clock!" I exclaimed.

"Already?!" Austin asked. I nodded.

"Well, then sadly, I guess I'll have to take you home then." He said with a disappointed expression.

"Well...My dad's not home and he's gonna be out late at a friends house so I don't have to be anywhere." I said, looking at the ground. I felt two fingers lifting my chin up.

"Well how about we get something to eat?" He asked me. I nodded, and as if on cue, my stomach started to grumble. Austin just chuckled while I giggled.

"Sounds like someone's hungry!" He says. I just laugh and nod again.

"Well, where do you wanna go? It's your choice." He said to me, looping his arm with mine. I just shrugged shyly.

"Wherever you wanna go." I said quietly.

Austin's P.O.V:

Hmmmm, where should I take a beautiful girl to complete the perfect date? Oh, I know! Macy's Diner! That place is so cosy and welcoming and my family is really good friends with Macy, the owner, she's practically like my second mom.

"How about Macy's Diner?" I asked her. She cutely scrunched up her face.

"Where's that?" She asked. I smiled.

"Just down the road on the corner of Welton Street, near the old movie theatre." I told her. She nodded and then let me pull her to the car. I opened her door for her and then hopped in myself and started the car. I then started the familiar drive to Macy's.

"So...Why Macy's Diner?" I heard Ally shyly ask. I turned to her briefly.

"Macy's is where my family have been going ever since I was little and Macy is like a second mum to me. You'll really like her, she's awesome!" She just nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and then fixed my gaze back on the road.

About five minutes later, we arrived at Macy's. I shut the car off and hopped out, running over to Ally's side, helping her out. Once we were both out and I locked the door, we made our way inside the small diner. It was just so inviting. Ally and I chose a booth at the back. As soon as we sat down, a waitress came over to take our order.

"Hey! Welcome to Macy's, how can I help y-Austin?!" An elderly lady in about her sixties with her hair in a neat, tight bun and apron asked me. I nodded, bringing her into a hug. After a few seconds I pulled back.

"Lovely to see you again Macy!" I said to her, smiling brightly. She smiled back just as bright.

"You too sweetie!" She said. She then tuned her gaze on Ally.

"And who do we have here? Did Austin finally get himself a girlfriend?" Ally and I started blushing.

"I'm Ally." Ally answered shyly.

"Lovely to meet you sweetie! Wow, Austin sure did ok. You're a cutie!" This just caused Ally and I to blush...Hard.

"Mace, can we order please?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. She shook her head, shaking the thought then opened her notepad.

"What do you guys want?" She asked.

"I'll have choc-chip pancakes, extra choc-chips, whipped cream and syrup, you know how I like them Macy!" I told her. She nodded, writing it down. Ally just shook her head laughing.

"Can I please have a strawberry smoothie?" Ally asked, politely and shyly. Macy nodded, jotting down Ally's order. She then flashed us one more smile and walked back into the kitchen.

"I liked her, she was nice!" Ally said. I just nodded and smiled, remembering the first time I met Macy! I was three years old and my parents were close friends with her and introduced me to her. From then on, she was like a mum to me.

Ally and I talked for about ten minutes before our orders came out. Macy set the smoothie in front of Ally and the pancakes in front of me.

"One smoothie and one stack of choc-chip pancakes." Macy said before giving us a small smile and leaving. I just dug into my pancakes. I finished all five in about five minutes! NEW RECORD!

Ally was only half done her smoothie and was looking at me incredulously. I just smiled proudly. What can I say...I love my pancakes!

After Ally was done her smoothie, I paid and we left, but not before giving Macy one final hug. She then whispered in my ear out of Ally's hearing range.

"Hold onto her Austin, she's special!" I smiled and pulled back looking over at Ally who was smoothing out her dress. I turned back to Macy.

"Definitely!" She pinched my cheeks and bid me one final goodbye before walking back into the kitchen. I walked over to Ally.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. She looked up and dropped her hands from her dress. She then nodded. I smiled, grabbed her hand and led us to the car.

Once we got in the car, we drove back to Ally's house. It was about twenty minutes away from Macy's so we just listened to the radio and talked. I felt...Right when I'm with Ally. She makes everything feel right when I'm with her.

I pulled up to her driveway and stepped out of the car. I walked around to her side and opened the passenger door. She smiled gratefully and got out. I walked with her to her front door. When we got up the steps, I turned to face her.

"Thank you for tonight Austin. I had the most amazing night!" Ally said to me. I smiled widely, relieved she liked the date.

"No, thank you Ally, for coming on the date!" She giggled. I stepped forward a bit so there was not much space between us. It's now or never.

"A-Ally, I need to ask you something." I said to her. She just nodded.

"Ally Dawson...Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. Nervous as heck!

Ally looked into my eyes, like she was studying me. I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

Ally's P.O.V:

OMG! Austin just asked me to be his girlfriend! Ahhhhh! I am so happy!

I looked into Austin's eyes. I saw hope in them. I continued looking into them for a while until I finally spoke up.

"Austin...I would love to be your girlfriend!" I said, a wide smile on my face as I said it. A wide smile made its way across Austin's face. He then grabbed me in a hug and spun me around. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a few more spins he set me down on my feet. He looked deeply into my eyes as I looked into his. Then I noticed he was slowly leaning in. I don't know why but I started leaning in too. Actually I do know why...I like Austin! As soon as we were close enough, Austin gently pressed his lips to mine. It felt amazing! I felt the most amazing fireworks going off inside of me. Austin wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him while I wrapped mine around his neck. He continued to softly and gently kiss me like I was the most fragile thing in the world...It was so sweet! After about ten seconds of kissing, he gently and slowly pulled away from me. My first kiss was officially the best experience of my life!

Austin gently pressed his forehead against mine. He had his eyes closed and so did I. We both just stood there in each other's arms, foreheads pressed against each other. We stayed in that position for about thirty seconds before he pulled away.

"That was the best feeling I've ever had in my life!" Austin said to me. His arms tightening around my waist. I blushed.

"Same for me." I said, looking deep into his eyes. He then lent down again and slowly pressed his lips to mine once more. It lasted about five seconds. It was even better than the last! He pressed his forehead to mine once again, running his nose across my cheek cupping my right cheek in his hand.

"I better go." He said, sounding really sad. My heart immediately dropped to my stomach.

"O-okay." I said sadly. He pulled away slowly, his eyes looking hurt. Mine probably mirrored his.

"Can we hang out tomorrow?" He asked me. I nodded smiling.

"I'd like that!" I said. He just smiled. He then kissed my cheek and pulled me into one more hug.

"Thank you for making this the best night of my life." he whispered to me. I just blushed. He pulled away from me and slowly turned around, making his way to his car. I didn't want to see him go, but sadly he had to. He hopped into his car and started the engine. He blew me a kiss before backing out of the driveway. I pretended to catch it and press it to my cheek. I saw him laugh and smile at what I just did. He then pulled out onto the street, sending me one last wave. I waved back and watched his car drive off into the night. BEST DATE EVER!

I sighed before making my way into the house. I unlocked the door and walked in, closing the door behind me, a never-ending smile on my face. I walked into the kitchen, dropping my keys and phone on the counter. When I turned back around I found my dad sitting at the counter, sipping a coffee. I let out a scream.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. I let out a sigh.

"So, do you wanna tell me who that boy was and more importantly why he had his lips on yours?" He asked me, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

I've got a lot of explaining to do.

**OMG! Auslly is together! Yay! Their date was so cute! This was officially the longest chapter I've ever written...ROSSOME! Please review!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	7. Explaining the Situation

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Sup my fellow Auslly lovers? Thanx for the Totes Rossome reviews and follows! You guys rock my sox! Enjoy this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

Chapter:7

Explaining the Situation

Ally's P.O.V:

"So, who was that boy and why were you kissing him?" My Dad kept pressing to get information out of me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and an unpleased look on his face. How was I gonna answer this?!

"Uummmm..." I didn't know how to answer this. I know I should tell him the truth but I'm scared he'll stop me from seeing Austin. What should I do?

"I'm waiting." He said, growing impatient. It's now or never.

"Uh, Dad, if I tell you this, do you promise not to freak out?" I asked him, concern lacing my tone. He hesitated then nodded. I sighed then continued.

"Well, today at school, I met this guy, his name's Austin. He's kinda the most popular guy in school, but he's also the sweetest! He asked me to sit with him and stood up to my bullies for me and when I ran away, he came after me and comforted me. Then he kinda, sorta...Asked me on a date and I kinda, maybe, said...Yes? So, he took me mini golfing and to a local diner and then he just dropped me home. And, he sorta, kinda asked me to be his...Gufreandn." I finished, mumbling the last part incoherently.

"What was that last word?" He asked me, sounding completely confused. I just sighed.

"Girlfriend Dad. He asked me to be his girlfriend. And I said...Yes." I finished, hesitating on the last word. He just nodded.

"Ally, I don't know this boy, and unless I know him then...My answer is no. No you cannot date him." My dad said, going into strict parent mode. I just felt my heart drop.

"What?! But Dad, Austin is the sweetest guy you'll ever meet and I know you'll love him and I really like him." I said to him desperately. He sighed.

"How do you know he's not just some player trying to play with your feelings? I care about you honey, and I don't want to see you get hurt." He said, coming over and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

"I know you want the best for me Dad, but Austin is so sweet and I know he wouldn't hurt me. You know I can take care of myself." I reassured him, pulling away from the hug.

"You really like this boy?" He asked me. I nodded, already knowing the answer.

"I really do." I said to him, confirming my answer. He nodded.

"Alright, well, I guess you can date this boy." My dad told me. A huge grin made its way along my face. I then jumped into his arms and smiled.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much!" I said to him. He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Before you get carried away, I have to meet him." He says to me, pulling away to look me in the eye. I nodded vigorously. I don't think Austin will mind meeting my dad...At least I hope he doesn't. I then remembered something.

"Austin's coming to hang out with me tomorrow. How about you get to know him then?" I asked him, smiling widely. He just thought about it and nodded after a few seconds.

"Ok, I will. I'll meet him tomorrow and get to know him. But if there's one thing about him that I don't like, even if he has a hair out of place or goes for the Heat**(Don't own)** instead of the Lakers**(Don't own),** then the deal is off the table!" I just rolled my eyes and chuckled, typical Dad!

"Ok, whatever Dad, I'm going to sleep, its getting pretty late. It's 10:30 and I need to get some rest. Speaking of late, I thought you weren't gonna be back until later because you were out with your friend." I said to him.

"Oh, that's because he had to go to the hospital because his niece had broken her ankle. I got back at about 9:50. I went to check on you because I thought you might be in bed because all the lights were out. But when I checked your room, you weren't there. I started to panic but then I thought you were at Trish's so I calmed down, made some coffee, grabbed the newspaper and well, here I am!" He said, gesturing to the small kitchen with his hands. I just nodded, chuckling slightly.

"Night Daddy!" I chirped, pecking his cheek lightly and making my way upstairs. Man, was tonight the best night ever or what? I made my way into my room and grabbed my pyjamas. I went into the bathroom, changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth and removed off my small amount of make-up. Once that was done, I jumped into bed and thought over what happened tonight.

This was officially the best day ever!

Austin's P.O.V:

I pulled up into my driveway, thinking about how the date went. Ally said she had a good time and I know I definitely had a good time, so I think it went pretty well. I put my car into park and made my way up to the house. I opened the door and waked in, locking it behind me. I placed my wallet, keys and phone on the top and made my way into the kitchen for a glass of orange juice.

"Hey sweetie. How did the date go?" My mum asked me. She was the only one in here.

"It was...Perfect!" I said dreamily. She smiled at me.

"That's good to hear. So when can we meet this special girl of yours?" She asked me. I snapped out of my dream and turned towards her.

"You want to meet Ally?" I asked her, slightly confused. She nodded her head like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course! I wanna know who has my little boy smitten." She said, chuckling at the last few words. I thought about it. Maybe Ally wouldn't mind meeting my family.

"Well, when do you want to meet her?" I asked her. She thought about it for a second. She then got up and placed her empty glass in the sink. She then turned to me.

"How about this weekend? We were planning on going bowling and to the park and she's more than welcome to come and join us." Mum chirped. I thought about it. It would be nice for my parents to get to know Ally. I'm sure they'd really like her.

"Okay then, I'm going over to Ally's tomorrow so I'll ask her then." My mum nodded.

"Okay great! Well it's pretty late so I'm gonna head up to bed. I'll see you in the morning sweetie!"

"Okay Mum. Night." I said to her. She came over and kissed my cheek.

"Night sweetheart!" She then disappeared upstairs. I no longer wanted orange juice, I just wanted my bed. I climbed the stairs and walked into my big bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. I know a lot of kids love being rich but, sometimes it just gets tiring. I grabbed some pyjamas and made my way to my bathroom. I slipped into my sweats and didn't put a shirt on. What? It's how I usually sleep! Anyway, I brushed my teeth and then left the bathroom. I walked over to my bed and hopped in. I just put my hands behind my head thinking about Ally and I's date, our first encounter this morning and our...Kiss! Just then a little knock interrupted my thoughts. I sat up and noticed a little figure coming into the room.

"Addie?"

"Yeah Austy?" She asked me, coming to my side.

"What are you doing, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked her, wondering why she was out of bed at this time.

"I had a nightmare." She said. I sighed. I then pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her, craddling her to my chest.

"How did your date go?" She asked me, looking up. I could vaguely see her features in the small amount of moon light that was coming from the night sky through my window.

"It was amazing!" I said, smiling down at her.

"Will I ever get to meet her?" Addie asked me. Hope evident in her voice.

"Yeah, we're going bowling this weekend and Ally is coming with us!" I said to her.

"Yay!" She said. I chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." I said, picking her up and getting off my bed.

"Wait Austy. Can I...Um...Sleep with you?" She asked me, looking hopeful. How could I say no to that face?

"Fine." I said, heading back to the bed. I layed her down and then scooted in next to her. I pulled the covers up over both of us. Addie then snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and brushed my hand through her long blonde curls. A few minutes later I heard her deep breathing fill the room. Well, she fell asleep fast.

Just then my phone lit up, signaling I have a message. Carefully, I peeled my arm away from Addie and grabbed my phone from my bedside table. I looked at the ID. It was from Ally.

_Hey Austin! Just wanted to say thank you for the date!_

_It was amazing! _

_see you tomorrow!_

_-Ally:)_

I chuckled at her adorableness. I then quickly typed back a reply.

_Hey Alls! I had fun too!_

_It was the best night of my life!_

_See you tomorrow!_

_-Austin:)_

I mimicked her typing symbols. I then set my phone down and snuggled back up to my little princess. Hopefully, Ally will become my big princess.

**I can't wait for Austin to meet Lester and Ally to meet Mike, Mimi and Addie! It'll be so cute! That's all happening in the next two chapters!**

**Review for more!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	8. Meeting the Father

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hi guys! Keep those reviews coming! You're all Totes Rossome! Sorry for the late update!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

Chapter:8

Meeting the Father

Austin's P.O.V:

One minute, I'm soundly sleeping. The next, I'm being jumped on by a little monster. Aka my little sister. Addie was bouncing up and down on my chest wearing her pink onesie and her blonde curls, cascading down her back in knots.

"Austy, Austy wake up!" She chanted. I opened my eyes groggily wishing I could've gotten more sleep.

"Noooooo!" I whined, pulling the covers up over both of us. She giggled when I did this.

"But Austy, there's pancakes!" She said. I snapped my eyes open and flung the covers off both of us.

"Well why didn't you say that earlier?! To the kitchen!" I yelled. I pulled her close to my chest and jumped off the bed. She squealed. I just chuckled. I raced down the stairs with Addie still in my arms. I ran across the room and came to the dining room, where sure enough, Mum was setting down a huge plate of pancakes. My mouth was watering just by looking at them.

"Hey you two. Whose ready for pancakes?" She asked us, a smile plastered on her face. I just rolled my eyes. She shouldn't even have to ask. Addie just cheered beside me. I chuckled at my little princesses actions. I gently set Addie down in her seat and plopped myself in the one next to her. We immediately dug into our breakfast. As I was half way through I remembered something. Something that brought a smile to my face...I'm hanging out with my girlfriend today! Ahhh, girlfriend. I love the way that sounds!

I quickly demolished the rest of my pancakes and thanked my mum, kissing her on the cheek. I then raced upstairs and bursted through my bedroom door. I went over to my closet and went through what I could wear. Even though Ally was my girlfriend..Ahh, never get tired of saying that! But even though we're dating, I still want to make a good impression. So I settled with a white t-shirt, blue plaid over shirt, Black ripped skinny jeans, blue Hightop's and my dog tag and whistle necklaces. I ruffled up my hair a bit in its natural, messy look. I brushed my teeth and put on my favourite cologne. I then grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find my dad reading the morning newspaper.

"Hey Dad. I'm going over to see Ally." I said, heading over to grab my sunglasses. He looked up from his paper confused.

"Who's Ally?" My dad asked completely puzzled. Oh right, I haven't told him about Ally yet.

"Um Dad, Ally's sort of...My girlfriend." I said to him. A smile made its way over my dad's face.

"Finally got a girlfriend again, hey son? Good for you! I can't wait to meet her." My dad said.

"Actually Dad, you guys are meeting her tomorrow. We're all going bowling and to the park. Well that is if she agrees to it." I said, scratching the back of my neck at the last few words. My dad just nodded at this new information.

"Well I look forward to meeting this girl." My dad said. I just smiled and nodded.

"Well, see ya later Dad!" I called over my shoulder, heading towards the front door. I had my hand on the knob when I suddenly heard a little voice pipe up from behind me.

"Where are you going Austy?" She asked me. I turned around and came face to face with my little princess.

"Oh, hey Addie! I'm just going to visit Ally." I said to her.

"Can I come, can I come?!" She asked, jumping up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Sorry Ads, but you'll get to see her tomorrow hopefully!" I said.

"But Austy, I wanna meet her today!" She whined. Even throwing a fit she's adorable. She reminds me of Ally. Well maybe bringing Addie along won't hurt. If she and Ally get along well today, maybe they'll get along even better tomorrow. And I think it'll be great if my two favourite girls got along. It would be awesome.

"Ok Ads, I'll take you to meet Ally." I said to her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Yay!" She squealed and ran up to hug my legs. I chuckled and scooped her up.

"Mum, Dad, Addie and I are heading off to Ally's!" I yelled through the house. I heard a faint 'ok' and then headed out with Addie. I shut the door behind me and we headed to the car. I buckled Addie in and hopped in the driver's seat. I then pulled out of the driveway and made my way to my girlfriend's house.

Ally's P.O.V:

I woke up in a very good mood. Can you guess why? I GOT A BOYFRIEND! Who would've thought this day would ever come?! I certainly didn't, but either way I'm happy! I shot out of bed and made my way down the rickety old stairs. I came to the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out the orange juice and milk. I then went over to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal.

I made my breakfast and sat down at the kitchen island. My dad still wasn't up but I didn't expect him to be considering how late he stayed up last night. The only reason I'm up is because I have a mental alarm clock that wakes me up for school. Which trust me, I wish I didn't have.

Once I finished eating, I put my dishes in the sink and made my way back upstairs, getting ready for my hang-out with Austin. I hope he doesn't mind getting to know my dad for a little while before-hand. I came to my room and entered. I walked over to the closet and chose what I was gonna wear, hoping I could impress. But considering how I own less than ten articles of clothing, it wasn't gonna end well. I decided on a floral blouse with a tank top underneath and a black knee skirt. I put on my ankle boots and then made my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and then brushed through the knots called my hair. I didn't bother applying make-up because I knew Austin liked me for me. With or without make-up. I pinned my bangs back and clipped them into place. I looked over myself in the mirror. I did alright! Just then the doorbell rang. That's Austin! I took one more glance at myself in the mirror before making my way to the stairs.

I descended them carefully. Making sure not to trip over and face plant. Trust me it's happened before. I made my way over to the door and stopped in front of it. I took a deep breath in and exhaled. I placed my hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. After it was opened, I saw Austin looking as handsome as ever.

"Wow! Alls, you look beautiful, as always." He said to me, a smile on both our faces. He then leaned forward and planted a kiss to my cheek. I blushed. I then noticed a little girl at Austin's side. Austin seemed to notice where I was looking and looked down at the little girl.

"Oh Ally, this is my little, adorable sister Addie. Addie, this is my beautiful girlfriend Ally I told you about." He said to her. I turned even pinker when he said that.

"Hi!" I heard a little voice chirp. I looked up and saw Addie beaming at me.

"You're even prettier than Austin described!" She said happily. I smiled down at her.

"Th-thank you sweetie. You're pretty adorable yourself." I told her. She blushed and looked down. Just like me! I thought. Austin cleared his throat.

"How about you go and sit on the couch Addie. If that's ok with Ally that is..." He said, checking to see of I was okay with Addie sitting on the couch. I nodded and she skipped over to the couch. I closed the door and as soon as I did, I was met with a warm pair of arms, encircling my waist. I looked up to see Austin smiling down at me.

"Hi!" He said to me. I just giggled.

"H-hey." I replied back a little nervous. He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. I placed my hands on his upper arms and closed my eyes as well, enjoying the moment.

"How's my ray of sunshine doing?" He asked me. I just giggled at his nickname for me.

"Good." I said, my eyes still closed.

"That's good." He pulled his head away from mine and my eyes opened.

"Sorry Ally if you didn't want Addie here. She just wanted to meet you so badly." I just chuckled.

"It's ok. My dad actually kind of wanted to meet you as well today." I said to him. He nodded.

"Well I'd be happy to meet him." He said to me. I smiled. He leaned his forehead back on mine. I love the feeling. I got when he touched me.

"You're so beautiful!" He whispered. We both had our eyes closed again and were just enjoying each others presences. I blushed.

Austin's P.O.V:

I had my eyes closed and my forehead pressed against hers. This was the perfect moment. I then leaned down and captured her lips in another perfect kiss. After a few seconds I pulled away, re-resting my forehead on hers. I kissed her forehead. I then all-too-soon, felt her figure slip away from me. I snapped my eyes opened. She had a confused and slightly upset look on her face. Oh no! What have I done? I'm moving too fast aren't I? Ugh, I'm an idiot!

"W-what's the matter? Did I do something wr-wrong?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"No, it's just that...I'm not used to having a guy interested in me, let alone the most popular guy in school. I didn't think anyone would ever want to be with me." She said, looking down. That has to be the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard. How could anyone not want Ally in their life, let alone not date her?! What's not to like about Ally? She's adorable, funny, smart, cute, beautiful, caring and just down right amazing!

"Ally." I said, walking over to her. She looked up when I stopped right in front of her.

"I don't know how you could possibly think that. I was actually surprised that when I first layed eyes on you, that there wasn't guys falling at your feet...Literally! Ally, the point is, you're so amazing and you're someone special and I just wish other people could see that. I want to show everyone you're my girlfriend. I want to have my arm wrapped around you when we go to the beach. I want to hold your hand and kiss you at your locker when we're at school. Heck, I'll run onto the sidewalk right now and scream 'Ally Dawson is my girlfriend' at the top of my lungs just to prove my point. And I'd do all that stuff because I care about you and I want to be with you. I know I only just met you yesterday, but I'm falling for you Ally Dawson. I'm absolutely positively falling for you." I said, grabbing her hands in mine, breathing heavily from my rant. Which I will never regret saying. Ally then did something that took me by surprise. But it was the good kind of surprise. She let go of my hands and put hers up to cup my face. Her delicate fingers tracing along my jawline. She then ever so carefully pulled our faces closer and closer. We were centimetres apart when our lips came into contact. I think it-no it was the sweetest kiss we've ever shared. I'd never had such an amazing feeling...And only Ally can make me feel this way.

After about ten seconds, I pulled away and leant my forehead on hers.

"You're the only girl who can make me feel like I'm on cloud 9 Ally Dawson...And don't you forget it." I breathed out. I felt her nod her head.

"I approve." I heard a male's voice say from behind me. He looked around 165 centimeters and had greyish brown hair. He looked about fifty years old. He had brown eyes, just like Ally's and that all too familiar Ally-like smile. I could tell just by looking at him for a few seconds that he was Ally's father.

"What?' Ally asked, a confused look on her face. Can you say cute or what?

"I approve. I am giving you permission to date this boy. After seeing you both act around each other and judging by what I just heard this young man say, I can say I'm very pleased with what I've witnessed. So I give my blessing for you two to date." Her dad finished, crossing his arms over his chest and a smile across his face. I felt Ally leave my arms and run over to her father, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Daddy in the whole world!" Ally said to him. He just chuckled. He then let her go gently and made his way over to me.

"So, you're the boyfriend?" He asked me, arms crossed over his chest. I gulped. I'm not gonna lie. He may be quite shorter than me, but he was still very intimidating.

"I-uh, I-I...Yes sir." I said, really nervously might I add. Once he noticed how scared I was, he drew a smile.

"Calm down boy, I'm not gonna hurt you...Unless you hurt my little girl." He said seriously at the last words. I gulped.

"I promise sir, the last thing I would want to do would be to hurt Ally. I know I only just met her, but in that short amount of time...She's become one of the most important people in my life." I finished, looking at Ally longingly. I can't believe she's MY girlfriend. Wow, I sound possessive. Lester smiled again.

"Great! And Austin, you can call me Lester." He said to me, sticking out his hand. I smiled and relief suddenly washed over me. Even if he didn't want me with Ally, I would never give up. Not for Ally. I then took his hand in mine and shook it firmly.

"Say, why don't we get to know each other over watching a game of basketball?" He asked me. I nodded. I love basketball! He smiled and then noticed the little girl standing at my feet, shying away from it all. I had almost forgot that Addie was here! She can be quite sneaky sometimes. I thought she was on the couch?!

"And who's this little cutey?" Lester asked, crouching down to Addie's height.

"This is my little sister Addie. She came because she really wanted to meet Ally." I said, turning my attention back to Ally. She smiled and walked over to me. She then lent up on her tip toes and gently placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled at her when we pulled away.

"Gross!" We heard a little voice say behind us. We all turned to look at Addie who was making a disgusted face. I just laughed and scooped Addie up.

"Hey Ally?" She asked my girlfriend. Ally focused her attention on Addie who was in my arms.

"Yeah sweetie?" Ally asked. Man, she'd be great as a mum. WHAT?! What am I thinking?!

"Can we play?" She asked Ally in that cute little way. Ally beamed and looked up at me.

"Is it ok with you Austin?" She asked me. Looking at me with her big, innocent doe eyes. I smiled widely and nodded.

"Of course! I'd love for my two princesses to play and get to know each other." I said. Ally smiled and pecked my cheek. She then grabbed Addie from my arms and they made their way upstairs. Which I'm assuming is Ally's room. I then turned to Lester.

"Ready to watch the game?" He asked me. I nodded. He then led me to the couch and we sat down. He flipped on the small T.V. and we started watching the game. It was The Heat vs. The Lakers. I was barracking for The Lakers.

"Say, Austin. Who you going for?" Lester asked me.

"The Lakers." I responded, unsure if he was going for the opposing team. He just nodded his head with a smile. I guess he goes for The Lakers too.

Ally's P.O.V:

I am the happiest girl in the world! My boyfriend and my dad get along great!

As soon as I climbed the stairs and walked into my bedroom, Addie started asking me if I had any dolls. Luckily I still kept my dolls from previous years. Addie and I played with the dolls and had tea parties for about an hour before we heard a knock on my door. We both turned our heads to the source of the sound and saw Austin poking his head through.

"How are my two favourite girls going?" Austin asked us with a smile. I blushed and smiled back.

"Good! I love Ally!" Addie squealed, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. I may have only known this girl about an hour, but I love her like a sister!

"Well the game just finished, do you girls wanna go get some ice-cream?" Austin asked us. Addie and I turned to each other and our smiles got even bigger.

"ICE-CREAM!" We both yelled and ran past Austin, flying down the staircase. I heard Austin chuckle behind us as he made his way to the front door. Addie and I slipped our shoes on and ran outside. A few seconds later, Austin came out, looking as handsome as ever!

"You girls ready?" He asked us, already knowing the answer. We both nodded our heads vigorously. He smiled and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. He then scooped up Addie with his other hand and rested her on his hip. We then proceeded walking down the pathway.

"So, how did getting to know my dad go?" I asked him, genuinely intrigued. If my dad didn't like Austin, I don't know what I would do!

"It was great! We got to know each other and talked about different sports and stuff. He's a really cool guy!" Austin said, smiling down at me. I blushed, looking down.

"Th-thanks. It means a lot to me that you didn't mind letting him get to know you." I said nervously. Austin suddenly stopped walking. He then turned to face me, Addie still in his hold.

"Ally, I would do anything for you, you know that right?" He asked me. I nodded. He cupped my face in his hand and gently caressed it. I nuzzled my cheek into it. He then leaned forward and gently and sweetly pressed his lips to mine.

"Ewwwww!" Was what we heard when we pulled away. I giggled and Austin chuckled. He took my hand in his again and we continued on our way to the ice-cream shop, having fun and cracking jokes on the way there.

When we arrived, the first thing I did was race over to the flavours. They had every flavour you could think of! Chocolate, strawberry, boysenberry, cookies and cream-SHUT UP! FRUITY MINT SWIRL! That's my favourite. I heard Austin laugh, coming up behind me.

"Someone's eager!" He said. I turned to him and giggled, blushing once again.

"Rainbow bubblegum!" I heard Addie squeal. I looked at her and just smiled in her direction. I then turned back to the fruity mint swirl, pressing my face against the glass. I heard Austin burst out laughing.

"All's, something tells me you want fruity mint swirl." He said to me in an amused tone. I just nodded, my head still against the glass.

"And something tells me my little princess here, wants her usual rainbow bubblegum, am I right?" He asked Addie. She just smiled and nodded her head at him. He then summoned over the man behind the counter.

"Hey, welcome to scoopity's, what can I get you?" The man asked, a smile on his face.

"Um, can I please get 1 kids cup of rainbow bubblegum, a medium cone of fruity mint swirl and a medium cone of cookie dough please." Austin politely asked the man. He nodded and went to prepare our order. A few minutes later he handed them over to us.

"That'll be $10 thanks." The man said. I went to my back pocket to get out my wallet but before I could even grab it, Austin was already getting his change. He handed me my ice-cream and smiled at me.

"Austin, you didn't have to do that. You've already done so much for me." I said to him truthfully. He smiled at me.

"But I wanted to Ally." He said, grabbing my hand, interlocking our fingers. I blushed a shade of crimson. Addie then started walking ahead of us, shovelling her ice-cream in. That kid loves ice-cream more than me!

Austin's P.O.V:

We walked out of the ice-cream parlour and made our way to the park across the street. Once we got there, Addie immediately ran over to the swing set with her ice-cream placed securely in her little hands. I just chuckled. Ally and I walked over to the bench close to the playground. We just sat there eating our ice-cream and holding hands in silence. But it wasn't awkward silence, more comfortable silence. It was nice. Once we finished I remembered I needed to ask Ally about tomorrow. I turned to face her.

"Hey Ally. I-I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, um, come bowling and have a picnic with my family tomorrow? Y-you don't have to, I was just wondering, cause I mean, if you have better things to do, which I understand, but-" I was cut off by Ally kissing me. It only lasted a second and she pulled away, blushing. I love that blush!

"Austin, I-I would love to hang out with your family tomorrow." She said to me. I smiled and sighed a huge sigh of relief on the inside.

"Great, I can't wait for you to meet my parents!" I said to her. A look of uncertainty covered her beautiful complexion.

"Don't worry Ally, they'll love you." I said, reassuring her. She smiled, her nervousness soon fading. I smiled back and gave her hand a squeeze.

I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna turn out...Perfect!

**Austin & Ally are meeting each other's families! That's so cool! I can't wait for the real drama to begin! Dun, dun, duh! Sorry again for the late update!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX! **


	9. Meet the Moons - Part 1

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Wow! I didn't think you guys could get any Rossomer, but of course, you surprise me! Thanx guys!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**Review Replies:**

**_ItsJustShenade_: _Aww_, _thanx! __That's_ _so_ _sweet! __I_ _have_ _a_ _special_ _shout_-_out_ _for_ _you_ _at_ _the_ _bottom! __Hope_ _u_ _don't_ _mind! __Luv_ _ya! XOX!_**

**_Ausllyrauraluv_: _OMG! __Thank_ _you! __I_ _really_ _appreciate_ _it! __I_ _know_, _isn't_ _Addie_ _adorable? __I_ _need_ _an_ _Addie! __LOL!_ _I_ _hope_ _to_ _give_ _more_ _great_ _Auslly!_ _Here's_ _the_ _update!_ _Luv_ _ya!_ _XOX!_**

**_lim_ (_guest_): _Hey! __Thank_ _you_ _soooo_ _much_ _for_ _liking_ _my_ _fic! __You're_ _Totes_ _Rossome!_ _I_ _love_ _reading_ _your_ _reviews! __They_ _make me smile! __Luv_ _ya! __XOX!_**

**_TheNargles394_: _Thanks!_ _I_ _really_ _appreciate_ _your_ _review_. _Yeah_, _I_ _really_ _want_ _the_ _families_ _to_ _start_ _fighting_ _but_ _I_ _just_ _wanted_ _the_ _Auslly_ _to_ _build_ _up_ _really_ _big_ _first_ _for_..._Certain_ _reasons_..._You'll_ _see! __Luv ya!_ _XOX!_**

**_AusllyGirl123_: _Thanx! __Ikr_?! _Auslly_ _r_ _the cutest! Addie_ _is_ _so_ _adorable_. _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _wrap_ _her_ _up! __Lol_! _Thanx_ _for_ _your_ _Rossome_ _review_, _it_ _keeps_ _me_ _going!_ _Luv_ _ya!_ _XOX!__  
_**

**_Danibobani23: Thanx for reading my story! I love yours! I also left you a little special something at the bottom! Luv ya! XOX!_**

Chapter:9

Meet the Moons - Part 1

Austin's P.O.V:

Yesterday was awesome! I got to know Ally's dad, hung out with my two favourite girls and they both got along amazingly! I can't wait for today! Yep, today's the day Ally meets my parents. I know we're moving pretty fast in our relationship, but we're both happy and I wouldn't change that for the world!

I woke up this morning with a giant smile framed on my face. I couldn't wait for today! I really hope my parents like Ally. Oh who am I kidding, how can you not like Ally? But I really hope Ally likes my parents. If she doesn't, who knows what will happen to our relationship? But, I'm not too worried. I have a feeling she'll love my parents because they are really amazing people. Except my dad can be really picky sometimes, but we overlook it.

I made my way out of the comfy bed and slumped downstairs. I walked into the dining room to find my parents already eating and Katie, dusting some curtains nearby. But there was no sign of Addie.

"Morning Mum! Morning Dad! Morning Katie!" I chirped happily to all of them. They all turned to glance at me. A chorus of 'good mornings' filled my ears.

"Hey, where's Addie?" I asked as I sat down to eat my bacon and eggs, which had been kindly placed in front of me by Katie. I turned to smile and thank her.

"I think she's still sleepi-" mum was cut off by a bouncing Addie waltzing into the room. She was wearing a pink skirt that went down to just above her knee, a pink and white t-shirt with swirly patterns printed all over it, a denim vest-jacket and her pink Hightop converse **(Don't own)**. She had her blonde hair tied in two side pigtails and her wrists were covered in shiny bangles. All-in-all she looked absolutely precious! I have the cutest little sister! **  
**

"Hi!" She said, coming up to the table. She plopped down in her usual seat next to me and started to devour her breakfast. We Moon kids sure do love our food.

"Hey there princess. You look adorable, as always!" Dad said to her. She just beamed up at him. He smiled back and continued reading his newspaper.

"I can't wait to see Ally today!" Addie cried from her seat. I glanced down at her. She was bouncing in anticipation. I just chuckled.

"Neither can I Ad's." I said to her. We both had excited expressions painted on our faces.

"Well I can't wait to meet the girl who has my baby boy all smitten! He's growing up so fast." Mum said, coming over to pinch my cheeks. I whined.

"Muuuuuuuummmm! You better not do that when Ally's around." I said to her sternly. She just laughed.

"No promises Honey." She then carried her plate into the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes. Typical mum!

I finished off my food, thanked Katie and walked up to my room, a slight skip in my step. What? Don't judge! Today's gonna be awesome!

I went into my closet and picked out a red v-neck t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, red Hightop's and my signature necklaces. I decided I was gonna have a shower first so I hopped in and had a quick shower.

I hopped out and brushed my teeth. I then made my way back into my bedroom and put on my clothes. I went back into my bathroom and ruffled up my hair. I then put on my favourite cologne and double-checked my look. I think I look pretty good. I made my way back downstairs to find everyone ready to go. My parents were gonna head over to the bowling rink with Addie while I went to pick Ally up. The bowling rink was about ten minutes away and Ally's house was about fifteen minutes.

"Ok Son, we'll meet you there." My dad said to me. I nodded, grabbed my keys, phone and wallet, and I was out the door. I headed over to my car and hopped in. I turned the ignition on and then made my way to Ally's place.

Ally's P.O.V:

Yay! Today's the day I get to meet Austin's parents! I can't wait to meet them. I'm sure they're as nice as Austin and Addie! I hopped out of bed and made my way down the rickety old staircase. I walked into the kitchen with a sense of excitement starting to take over me. My dad was already up. Oh, that's right he has to go to a job interview at 8:00. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:30.

"Shouldnt you be headed over to the interview?" I asked him. He looked up from his old phone.

"Oh, yes, I was just waiting until you got up. I knew it would be soon so I didn't worry." he said to me. I nodded.

"Well on that note I guess I better leave then." He said to me. I just smiled, happy he was trying to find a new job. Speaking of jobs, I've got work tomorrow...Yay! I love the fact that I work in a music store!

"Ok Dad. See you later." He kissed the top of my head and left out the door. A few seconds later I heard the engine of his car starting. I then heard him backing out of the driveway and heading onto the street. I then turned to the fridge and got out some apples, bananas, grapes, watermelon and strawberries. I cut them all up and made myself a fruit salad. It was pretty yummy! After that, I made my way upsrairs to get ready to see Austin and his family. So we're going bowling and to the park. So therefore I should dress fancy casual. I walked over to my closet and picked out a white blouse, a cream tank top, a pair of purple skinny jeans and my ankle boots. I then layed them out on my bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and undressed myself. I hopped into the shower and just enjoyed the warmth. Don't you ever get into the shower, forget you're in there and end up in there way longer than you should? Well, it happened just then. **(That happens to me all the time! Write in your review if it's the same for you or other wierd things you do in the shower! LOL!)** I hopped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I then made my way into my bedroom.

Once I made it over to my bed, I put my clothes on. After I did, I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, brush out my hair and apply some light make-up. I gently curled the tips of my hair. I then admired myself in the mirror. I felt pretty good. I made my way downstairs. I grabbed my phone and keys. Just as I placed my phone into my back pocket, I heard a knock on the door. That must be Austin!

I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing my amazing and handsome boyfriend.

"Hi!" He said, a smile playing on his face. I smiled back at him.

"H-hey!" Curse my nervousness!

"You-you look beautiful Ally." Austin said to me, a smile plastered on his handsome features. I just blushed.

"Thanks." I said, looking down. He gently placed two fingers under my chin and tilted it up.

"Really beautiful." He said, at the volume of a whisper. I went even redder. He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes, savouring the moment.

"You ready to go?" He asked me in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"Yes." I said to him, smiling. He smiled his radiant smile back. He then dropped his hand from my face and gracefully intertwined in with my right hand. I looked down, admiring how well our hands fit together. Like a puzzle piece that's been completed.

Austin lead me down the driveway to his car. He opened the door for me, just like a gentlemen and closed it. He then ran around the other side and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Oh, I forgot something." He exclaimed. I looked over at him.

"What is it?" I asked him, concern lacing my tone.

"This." He then leant over and slowly pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Those all-too-familiar sparks will always be there, and will never fade. He pulled away a few seconds later, lips slightly swollen. I giggled. He smiled at me and then started the car. He then backed out of the driveway and we made our way down the street.

"So, you ready for bowling?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Very!" I said to him. He smiled.

"Good. But I gotta worn you, my dad and I compete in the father-son bowling tournamnet every year and we always win, so I'd watch out." I chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'll have to up my game then." I said to him. He smiled while keeping his eyes locked on the road. We eventually made it to the bowling rink. We had been talking and laughing non-stop the whole way here.

As soon as we got out, I started getting nervous. What if Austin's parents won't like me? What if they bann me from seeing Austin? What if they send me to another planet?!

Austin could sense I was a nervous wreck because he came over and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers together. He then leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Alls, don't worry. They'll love you." He said to me, reassuring me only the slightest bit.

"But what if I make a fool of myself? Knowing how clumsy I am I probably will. What if I stutter, I always do that when I'm nervous, especially around you. What if-" I was cut off by Austin's mouth, pressed against mine. I instantly melted into it and wrapped my arms around his neck. His went around my waist. We stood there in the car park kissing. It would probably of looked pretty awkward, so I reluctantly pulled away from Austin. He pouted a bit and I giggled.

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally just pulled away and I slightly pouted, not wanting it to end. She just giggled. Ok I'll forgive her. I definitely can't hold a grudge against easily the most adorable person in the world.

"Come on Ally. You'll be fine." I said, grabbing her hand again and leading her inside the building. When we got there, the flashing lights and loud noises instantly filled our ears. I searched around the room for my parents and found them near a lane, looking at different bowling balls.

I led Ally over to the front counter.

"Hi! What can I do for you both?" The lady behind the counter asked. She looked about fifty years old.

"Hi. Can I please get a pair of size 9 men's bowling shoes and a pair of size..." I said trailing off, looking down at Ally's feet. I heard her little voice pipe up from beside me.

"Five ladies please." She said politely. The lady nodded and turned around, scanning the shelves for the pairs of footwear. After a few shuffles, she handed us the pairs.

"There you go. Enjoy your day." She said to us. We smiled and thanked her. Ally and I sat on the bench and put our shoes on. We then grabbed our other shoes and stood up. I grasped Ally's hand again and led her over to my parents and Addie. I felt Ally start to tense. I squeezed her hand to reassure her. I felt her ease just a little bit. When we were about five metres away, Addie noticed us.

"Ally!" She squealed and ran over to us. She clung to Ally's leg.

"Hi Ally!" She chirped, really excited to see Ally. Ally let go of my hand, much to my disappointment, and picked Addie up.

"Hey sweetie. How have you been?" Ally asked her.

"Good!" Addie chimed. I just chuckled. Addie turned to me.

"Hey Austy." She said to me. I waved. Ally then put her down gently and she ran back over to mum and dad. I grabbed Ally's hand again and we made our way over to them. We were about two metres away when they turned around. As soon as they did, their eyes widened and big smiles appeared on their faces.

My mum stepped forward first. She smiled at Ally.

"You must be Ally. The girl my son cannot stop talking about." My mum said, extending her hand. Her comment caused both Ally and I to blush. Ally then extended her hand towards my mum.

"I-it's an honour to m-meet you Mrs. Moon." Ally said nervously and politely.

"Oh please dear, call me Mimi." My mum said, smiling at Ally. Ally just nodded, a smile making its way over her face. My dad then stepped forward. He too placed his hand in front of Ally.

"Mike Moon. Pleasure to meet you Ally." Ally slipped her hand inside his.

"Yo-you too Mr. Moon." Ally said, slightly easing up.

"Oh please, call me Mike. And there's no need to be shy, we don't bite." We all just laughed.

"So, are you guys ready for some bowling?" Mum asked us. We all nodded. We all went over to choose a bowling ball. Mine was yellow with a black stripe. My lucky colour. Ally's was red with a purple swirl. Her favourite colour. Pink for Addie, blue for my Dad and white for my mum. We all looked up at the board to see who would be going first. The order was:

Mike

Mimi

Austin

Ally

Addie

All of us sat down except for my dad, seeing as he was up first. He walked up to the top of the lane and lined up his shot. He was known for doing this in tournaments. He was called 'the long shot' mainly because he took a long shot. He had to make his shot accurate, according to him. After a minute, he drove the ball back and threw it down the laneway. It was rolling at top speed. He ended up getting 9 pins knocked over. He went back to the ball retreaval machine. He then went back over to take his next shot. He ended up easily knocking it over.

We all turned to look at the screen. Soon, dad's score was up. The word SPARE appearing. My dad sat down, a pleased look on his face. My mum then stood up and grabbed her ball. She went to the middle of the lane and gently swung her ball back, sending it hurdling towards the pins. She ended up getting eight pins on her first bowl, and one pin on her second. It was then my go. I stepped up and got ready for my shot. I drew the ball back and flung it down the lane. It was about to knock all pins down, but curved at the last second on the last pin **(Don't you hate that?)**. I then took my second bowl and knocked down the final pin with ease.

It was then Ally's go. She shyly stepped up and grabbed her red and purple ball. She popped her fingers in the little holes and lined up her bowl. She then swung and released. Her ball continued speeding down the floor. It then came in contact with all ten pins. Yep, you got it...ALLY GOT A STRIKE! Man, she impresses me more every day.

"That was amazing Alls!" I said, going up to her and wrapping her in a hug. I then gently placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. She blushed. I then pulled away and led us back to our seats. As I re-took my seat next to my dad, I heard him whisper to me.

"She's a keeper." I chuckled and looked at Ally next to me from the corner of my eye. She sure is dad...She sure is.

**There it is! Ally met the Moon's! I'm putting this into two parts, so next is at the park! Don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review! **

**Also, please check out my poll guys! It's closing soon! Thanx!**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX! **

**Also, make sure you check out ItsJustShenade's story, Could He Be My Superhero? It's one of the best stories ever! The Auslly in it is Totes ROSSOME! Please read it and leave her reviews...She deserves them Big Time!**

**Also read Danibobani23's story, Matched. It totally Rox! I love it a lot! Make sure to take a peek and leave her some love!**

**If you guys want me to read your stories or leave a review about your story on here, tell me in your reviews for this chapter! **

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	10. Meet the Moons - Part 2

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! Sorry, I've been busy with Hiding Behind the Mask. But now, it's You Can't Keep Us Apart time!**

**Luv ya guys!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**Reviewer of the Chapter:**

**AusllyGirl123: Awwww! Thanx so much for your really sweet review! It was the nicest! I love your reviews! You're Totes Rossome! Luv ya! XOX!**

Chapter: 10

Meet the Moons - Part 2

Austin's P.O.V:

We had just finished bowling and Ally won! I'm so proud of her! She was really amazing. I can't wait until we go to the park. I'm really looking forward to my parents getting to know Ally better.

As we all returned our shoes at the counter, my dad spoke up.

"So Ally, where did you learn to bowl like that?" He questioned. I looked down at Ally. She looked up to my dad and replied to his question.

"M-my dad taught me when I was younger, but recently, we haven't been because of...Economic issues." She said, getting quieter on the last two words.

"What kind of economic issues?" My dad pressed. I saw Ally visibly shift uncomfortably.

"Uh, why don't we get to the park?" I asked. Addie then piped up.

"Yay! The park, the park!" She squeeled, jumping up and down. We just laughed. Addie then ran out to the car park while mum and dad followed. I turned to Ally after they were outside.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her concerned. She just drew in a breath and faced me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said. I just nodded in understanding. I then remembered what Trish said on Friday.

"Hey Ally. What did you mean by economic issues?" I asked her. She just froze. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Ally's P.O.V:

When Austin asked me what I meant by economic issues, I froze. This is what I've been trying to avoid. But, I guess I should tell him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me. I-I didn't mean to invade in your personal life." Aww, he's so sweet. I shook my head.

"N-no, I'll tell you." I said, turning to fully face him.

"You sure? Because you don't have to if you don't want to." He said gently. I just shook my head again.

"No. I-I want to." I said nervously. Here we go.

"So. My-um, my family aren't what you would exactly call 'rich.' As you could probably tell by my clothes, we are pretty poor. My dad lost his job a while ago and he's been on the look ever since. I work at Sonic Boom to try and earn some money. I don't own many clothes, have the best looking house or that much make-up for that matter. I know, I sound really pathetic and I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you were gonna leave me and make fun of me. No one ever wants to be with the poor, ugly nerd, so I try not to let anyone know about my families financial problems. So, now you know everything. Go ahead, laugh. I know you think I'm pathetic." I finished, looking down. I expected Austin to just burst out laughing and calling me mean names or just leave me there. But he did something that completely shocked me. He tilted my head up gently with two of his fingers under my chin. As soon as we locked eyes, he leaned in to capture my lips in a perfect kiss.

There was no way to describe this kiss. It felt different to our others, but a good different. The same sparks were there, but this kiss was less passionate and more filled with love and affection. He made me feel like I was on top of the world. A place where I would love to be, with him. After about ten seconds of our lips moving in perfect sink, he pulled away ever so slowly. His face still millimetres away from my face. I could feel his breath still on my lips.

"Ally." He murmured. I looked up into his eyes. His beautiful, chocolate eyes.

"I wouldn't care if you were poor, rich, sick, healthy or any other state you may be in. I don't care if your family isn't as fortunate money wise. That's not the point. The point is who you are, not what you're house is worth. You're an amazing person. You came from an amazing family. This is just another bump in the road, and I'll help you get through it. We'll do it all...Together." His speech was so beautiful. A tear of happiness flowed down my cheek. He gently caressed my face and wiped it off with the pad of his thumb. His soft touch sending chills down my spine. I loved that feeling.

"Ally." He whispered again. I looked up again, to be met with mesmerising orbs.

"I love you." He whispered, his fingers still under my chin and his hand still stroking my right cheek. My eyes widened and my heart sped up. Did he really just say he loved me? No, no I must of heard him wrong. He can't love me...Can he? The real question is though...Do I love him? I ran things through my head. He helped me up when I fell, literally. He comforted me. He met my dad. I met his parents. He cared for me. He stood up for me. There's so many other things he's done for me. I can't even consider being away from him for a minute. If he were to leave, I'd probably cry my eyes dry. I've only known him for two days and...I love him.

"A-Ally?" He asked me. I looked back into his gorgeous eyes. They were filled with worry, sadness and anxiousness.

"Austin...I love you too." I whispered. His smiled absolutely, grew to the biggest I've ever seen it. He then collided his mouth with mine. This kiss was filled with happiness, passion and most importantly...love.

Austin's P.O.V:

As soon as Ally said I love you back, I couldn't contain my excitement anymore. A massive grin broke it's way through my face. I then crashed my lips onto her's, never wanting this moment to end. I know we're saying this a bit early into our relationship, but you can't help how you feel. And what I feel towards Ally can't even be put into words.

I pulled away from Ally and leant my forehead against her's.

"I love you, Ally." I murmured, barely audible.

"I love you too, Austin." I heard Ally gently say with her angelic voice.

I gently pulled away from her and intertwined our fingers.

"Let's go to the park." I said. She nodded and stepped ahead of me, going through the doors. I still can't believe she said 'I love you' back! Best Day Ever!

We made our way to the parking lot and met my parents by their car.

"Alright kids, we'll meet you at the Lion Cub Park, ok?" My Dad asked us. I smiled and nodded.

"Sound's good." I said.

"Okay, drive safe sweetie." My mum said. I nodded.

"I promise, I will." She just smiled and hopped into the car. My dad and Addie soon following afterwards. I quickly escorted Ally back to my car and opened the passenger door for her. She thanked me and then we were on our way.

After about five minutes of driving, we arrived at the park. We pulled up behind my parents and hopped out. The first thing we saw was Addie make a mad dash to the swing set. I just laughed and Ally smiled. My parents then came over.

"So, you guys ready for a picnic in the park?" They asked us. We both turned to each other and smiled.

"Yeah." I said. We all then walked over to the big oak tree in the middle of the park and set out the blanket and food. Once it was all arranged, we started talking before we ate. My parents asked questions to Ally in order to get to know her better.

"So, Ally, do you have any interests or hobbies?" My dad asked her. She hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes. I really love music. In fact, I have a part-time job at the local music store, Sonic Boom."

"That old, run-down building that sells the ratty, worn-out instruments?" My Dad asked. Quite snobbishly might I add. My mum just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I wouldn't put it quite like that Mr Moon, I-I think Sonic Boom is coming along r-really well." Ally said, suddenly nervous. I just grasped her hand and rubbed soothing circles on her knuckles.

"So, why don't we eat something, hey guys?" I asked them, trying to lower the slight tension. They all just nodded. I then summoned over Addie. She came running over and plonked down right next to Addie.

"Ooh! Did you guys bring pancakes?" Addie and I both asked anxiously at the same time. Ally just chuckled at our synchronisation.

"Considering you two are here, yes. Yes we did." My mum said. Addie and I both smiled and fist-pumped the air.

"Wooh! Pancakes!" I cheered. Everyone just laughed at my sudden pancake outburst.

"Alright, let's dig in." My mum chirped. We all happily obliged.

After we all finished eating, we decided to take a walk through the nature path. We all hopped up and packed up the picnic stuff. We then put it back in the car and headed over to the trail that went through the forest.

We stepped onto the pathway and headed off into the green foliage. As we walked, we all spotted some of the pretty plants and wildlife. Through the whole walk, I clasped Ally's hand with mine and made sure she stayed glued to me the whole time. After our little verbal exchange earlier, I wasn't letting her leave my side anytime soon.

"Butterfly!" Addie squealed, chasing after it. Ally just giggled. Music to my ears, I swear. As soon as we reached the end, we all admired the beautiful waterfall. It was absolutely stunning. But not as much as Ally.

I turned to Ally while everyone else was looking at the running water. I gently pulled her away form everyone. Her back was still facing me so I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled my head into her neck, kissing her cheek in the process. She just giggled again and I felt her face heat up.

"You're blushing." I pointed out. She just nodded slightly.

"I've really had a good time today Austin." She said, placing her hands on top of mine in the process. I just smiled, inhaling her sweet scent.

"So have I Ally...So have I."

**Ahhhhh! Auslly said their 'I Love You's' Eeeeep! I loved writing that part!**

**Please remember to vote on my poll! Anyone can vote!**

**Remember to read ItsJustShenade's Could He Be My Superhero? It's so good!**

**Luv ya guys!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	11. One Week Holiday

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chap! **

**Luv ya guys!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show.**

**ItsJustShenade: I really want to go to England. Is it nice over there? It seems it. Half my family is British and lives there so I really would like to visit them and maybe you too! LOL! That would be totes coolios! Wouldn't it be cool if there was a FanFiction convention that anyone could go to and we could meet up! That would be TOTES ROSSOME! Hope u update soon! Luv ya so much Bestie! XOX!**

**Reviewer of the Chapter:**

**August R (Guest): OMG! Thanx for your really long review! I loved it. And I get what you mean. People are asking about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing and I am planning on putting that in a few chapters time. Probably around 5 or 6 chapters time. I'll make sure to tell you. Thanks for your feedback, it really helps and those are some great ideas, if you don't mind, I'll put them in at some point and give you full credit! Luv ya! XOX!**

Chapter:11

One Week Holiday:

Ally's P.O.V:

We were just walking back from the waterfall. I'd been sad to leave so soon but I understood that we should probably get going. As we approached the cars, the sunset was slowly setting. It was absolutely beautiful.

Austin had my hand clasped in his and I loved every second of it. He was completely perfect. I looked up at him to admire his features. Amazing eyes, perfect hair, cute nose, pink lips, tanned face and gorgeous smile. All in all, he was just...Perfect!

He must of noticed me looking at him, so he turned his head and looked down at me. He smiled smiled softly and bent down to my ear level. He's so tall.

"What ya lookin at beautiful?" He asked me. I blushed a deep crimson colour from his sweet remark.

"My amazing boyfriend." I answered back just as quiet. He smiled and abruptly stopped, turning to face me. We were behind his parents and sister, so they didn't notice.

"You're the amazing one here." He said sincerely. I just smiled at his sweetness.

"I really don't deserve you." I acknowledged absentmindedly. His eyes almost bursted out of his head after I said that. What? What did I do wrong?

"A-Austin? D-did I do something wrong?" I asked, feeling completely insecure. After I said that he snapped out of his daze.

"No. No Alls you didn't. I just-I can't believe you think that. I mean, it's obvious I don't deserve you. You're way out of my league and I'm so lucky to have you. So don't ever say you don't deserve anything, because that's not true at all, ok?" He just finished his beautiful speech and was stroking my cheek by the end of it.

"Thank you Austin. But I'm no where near out of your l-league." I told him. He just gently shook his head while brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yes you are. You're so out of it, I don't know where to look. But you're so beautiful, I found you. This might be really cliche, but I can't help how I feel. Please think more of yourself. I don't like how you talk yourself down. You don't know how much of a gem you are. You're a diamond in my eyes. My diamond. I love you Alls."

Austin's P.O.V:

I can't believe Ally doesn't think she deserves me. That's insane! Obviously she doesn't know how much of a star she is. She's mesmerising in all aspects. Always will be.

"Th-thank you Austin. I-I love you t-too." She said, a tear escaping her radiant orbs. I just wiped it away with the top of my thumb.

"Ally? Can I do something?" I asked her. She just nodded reluctantly. I then gently leaned down and kissed her. Still amazing sparks. I can't imagine anywhere that I feel more at home than I do with Ally. She gently kissed me back. I'm guessing my parents and sister were watching because we were talking for a while, but I couldn't care less.

After a few seconds, I pulled away, resting my forehead on hers.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." I said to her, eyes closed and breathing slightly heavier than usual. I felt her nod against my forehead.

"I feel the same way...Just ten times better." She whispered. I smiled.

"Impossible." I told her. I'm the only one who can say that. She really surprises me sometimes.

I fluttered my eyes open and they searched Ally's face. Her eyes were still closed. I just soaked in her inner and outer beauty. She is like a jewel. Beautiful on the outside and even prettier on the inside. She's worth more than anything in this world. That's how I would describe Ally. A jewel. I felt her flutter her eyes open and they tickled my skin. I chuckled. She just giggled.

"You coming lovebirds?" I heard my dad yell. I forgot we had an audience. I'm guessing Ally did too because she had such an embarrassed look on her face. Adorable!

"Coming Dad!" I called, my eyes remaining locked on Ally's. I gently and slowly released my forehead from her's and stepped back slightly. I then grasped Ally's hand in mine and walked us over to the car. When we got there, my mum and dad shared knowing looks.

"My baby boy's in love!" My mum cheered, wrapping Ally and I both in a hug. I just chuckled and hugged back. I saw Ally smile from the corner of my eye and hug my mum back as well.

Just then Ally's phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. She held up one finger as code for 'give me one minute.' We all nodded and she sheepishly walked a few metres away.

Ally's P.O.V:

**(Person on other end of conversation)**

"Hello?"

**"Hello? Ally?" **

"Yeah Dad. I'm right here."

**"Oh. Hey sweetie! How's your day with Austin and his family?" **

"Great! I really loved it."

**"Well that's great honey. But I've got some bad news."**

"What is it?"

**"You know your Grandpa George?"**

"Yeah. He lives in Orlando. What about him?"

**"Well sweetie. He's quite sick."**

"What? How, when, w-why?"

**"He recently went to visit his brother in Maine and his brother was quite sick and passed it on. But your grandfather isn't coping that well. Don't worry, the doctors said he won't die, but he won't be completely fine either."**

"That's awful. We're going to see him, right?"

**"That's just the thing. I'm going up to visit him today. But you're...Staying here."**

"What?! Why?!"

**"Because I don't want you getting sick. And besides, you have school. Don't worry honey, it will only be for a week." **

"But Dad, I can't live by myself for a week."

**"Yes you can. You're very independent."**

"But what if I get hurt? Or scared? What will I do then?"

**"Good point. Ummmm..."**

"You could stay with me." I heard from next to me. I looked beside me and saw Austin. I didn't know he was listening in on the conversation my Dad and I were having.

"No, Austin. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking. I'm offering." He pushed. No I'm not burdening him.

"No. I don't want you and your family to have that kind of pressure." I tried thinking of other reasons not to stay with him for the week. It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want his family looking after another kid. It'd be too much work for them.

"What pressure? They love you. You'll be no trouble." He said reassuringly.

"Well, I-" I was cut off.

"Here, give me your phone. I want to talk to your dad." He said, making a grab for my phone. I put it high above my head. Well that was a stupid move. Considering he's like a ruler's worth taller than me. He quickly snatched it out of my hand and put it to his ear. I made a grab for it but he just picked me up with ease with one hand and flung me over his shoulder. I started pounding my small fists on his back.

"Austin! Put me down." I squeeled. Half annoyed, half entertained.

Austin's P.O.V:

I was listening in on Ally's conversation with her dad and I heard her say she doesn't want to live alone for the week. So, I offered her to live with me. But obviously, being the kind-hearted, unselfish person she is, she declined. I tried making a grab for her phone, but she placed it above her head. Rookey mistake. I quickly grabbed the phone and placed it on my ear. Ally tried grabbing her phone back, but failed miserably. So I did the first thing I thought of. I lifted her up with my right arm and placed her over my shoulder. She started hitting my back with her small hands and yelling at me to put her down. But I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was having a good time.

**"Ally? Are you ok?"**

"She's absolutely fine Mr. Dawson. But quick question. Do you need Ally to stay somewhere for a week?"

**"Yeah. I'm going to visit my father because he's quite ill, and I don't want Ally possibly getting sick or missing school. I don't know where she could go because we don't have any family in that area and her friend Trish is on holiday with her family in Mexico." **

"She could stay with me." I offered. I felt Ally, stop hitting and yelling and leaned her head close to the phone speaker so she could hear.

**"Oh no Austin. I couldn't ask you and your family to do that."**

"But you're not asking. I'm offering." I said, using the same line that I used on Ally before.

**"Well. If you're sure and if your parents are ok with it...I'll let Ally stay there." **I started doing my happy dance with Ally still in my tight grip. She just giggled.

**"But there would be rules. Such as she must go to bed at 9:00. No later. She must go to school. She needs to watch her sugar content and most importantly, NO FUNNY BUSINESS MISTER!" **Once he said that, I got really scared. Of course I wouldn't do anything like that to Ally. It's just the way he said it made the smile wipe off my face.

"Y-yes S-sir." I said, very nervously might I add.

**"Ok, well in that case, I would be honoured if Ally were to stay with you, Austin." **I continued doing my happy dance. Yes! She can stay!

"Thank you so much Mr. Dawson. You won't regret it. I'll make sure Ally doesn't hurt a hair on her pretty little head." I heard Ally giggle again. I almost forgot she was there. How can I forget that the most beautiful girl in the world is laying on my shoulder? Wow, I'm oblivious.

**"Please, call me Lester. And no problem. I know you won't hurt my little girl. But if you do, there will be consequences. Kapeesh?" **I just nodded vigorously but then remembered that he can't see me.

"Got it!"

**"Good. Okay, tell Ally that the key is under the mat and I'm leaving to the airport right now and I'll see her next week."**

"Okay Mr. Daw-Lester." I said, cutting myself off.

**"Alright. Thanks again Austin. Remember to thank your parents and I'll see you and Ally next week, ok?"**

"Ok, don't worry, I will. Bye. I hope your father gets better."

**"Thank you. Bye." **He then hung up. I pressed the 'end call' button on Ally's phone. I then lowered Ally back down. She gave me a death glare.

"A. You shouldn't take a girls phone. And B. You shouldn't fling a girl over your shoulder. I could have flashed the entire park." She said, sounding worried.

"But Alls, you're wearing jeans." I pointed out. She looked down and noticed her purple denim pants.

"Oh. Well, you get what I mean." She said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well, let's go." I said to her.

"Go where?" She asked, sliding her hand into mine.

"Your house silly! We need to get your stuff. I mean, you are staying at my house. You need your clothes and other girly things." I said, shuddering at the last two words. She just rolled her eyes.

"Austin are you sure your parents are ok with this?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"We're about to find out." I said, running with her hand still latched onto mine.

"Austin! You haven't asked them?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She just looked at me shocked. I just quickly ran over to my parents before Ally could scold me even more.

"Hey Ally, who was that on the phone?" My mum asked.

"That's actually what we want to talk about." I said to them. I felt Ally slightly tense.

"What is it?" My dad asked.

"Well, Ally's grandfather is quite ill, and her dad is going to visit him and doesn't want Ally to come. He also doesn't want Ally staying alone, so I was wondering if she could stay with us for a week?" I asked them, hoping they would say yes.

They shared a knowing look at each other. I felt Ally squeeze my hand nervously. I squeezed it back reassuringly. My parents then looked back to us.

**Oooh! Are the Moons gonna say yes or no to Ally staying with them? **

**Please review!**

**Watch out for my new story coming out in less then 24 hours! It's called Leaving My Mind.**

**Make sure you guys check out ItsJustShenade's story Could He Be My Superhero? It is ROSSOME! No, seriously, it's the best story I've ever read. It's so filled with Auslly, you'll almost die. But you won't because you would want to keep reading! So make sure you read it if you love Auslly! It's the ultimate Auslly story!**

**Luv ya guys so much!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**


	12. My Sweet Song

You Can't Keep Us Apart

**Hey guys! So, I left you on a bit of a cliffy last chapter and I always told myself I wouldn't do that, but I thought it fit the moment..So yeah.**

**Luv ya!**

**-AwesomeAusllyRockinRaura XOX!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Austin & Ally or anything you see associated with the show! :(:(:(**

**To all my reviewers/followers/favourites: I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL SO ROSSOME!**

**ItsJustShenade is the most ROSSOME person on this site and if you want to read the best story in the world, go visit her profile! Best. Story. Ever. On. There. Trust me, you won't be disappointed! Luv ya girlie! XOX!**

Chapter:12

My Sweet Song:

Ally's P.O.V:

Austin and I looked anxiously at Mr and Mrs Moon. They both turned to each other and it was like they were having a mental conversation. After a few seconds of looking intensely at each other, they turned back to Austin and I.

"If it's ok with your dad, it's ok with us." Mimi said softly. I glanced at Austin and a massive grin broke out on his face.

"Really? Ally can stay with us?" He asked disbelieved. I'll be honest, I thought they were going to say no. But now, I'm over the moon!

"Yes. But, there will be rules." She said firmly. We both nodded. Mainly because we'd just had the exact same conversation with my dad.

"Th-thank you Mr and Mrs Moon." I said. My voice filled with gratitude. They both just sent me a warm smile.

"It's no problem sweetie." She told me. Mr Moon nodded.

"And please, if you're going to be living with us, then please call us Mike and Mimi." He told me. I nodded. I'll try and get used to it.

"I-I'll try." I told them. They just smiled.

"Good. Well on that note, do you guys want to head home?" Mr Mo-Mike asked us. Saved it.

"Yeah sure. But first, Ally and I are gonna head back over to her place so we can grab her stuff." Austin said, clasping and locking his hand and fingers with mine. I smiled while looking down at our joined hands.

"Ok sure, I guess we'll meet you guys back at the house then." Mike said. Austin and I nodded in response. Both adults then hopped into the car and drove down the road.

"Let's go get your stuff." Austin said, softly pulling me along with him. We both walked towards his car slowly. Feeling the rustling of the autumn leaves. The howl of the wind and the sweet sound of Austin's breathing. Just him being near me brings butterflies into my stomach. He makes me feel like I'm on Cloud 9. There's nowhere I'd rather be.

"Milady." Austin said in a British accent, opening my door for me. I giggled.

"Thank you kind Sir." I faked a British accent back. He just smiled and closed my door for me after I hopped in. He then jogged around the side and hopped in himself.

"Let's get you moved in." He said with a smile. I just nodded and we went on our way.

Austin's P.O.V:

Ally and I spent the 15 minute drive to her house talking about her moving in and about her grandfather. I just sat and listened to her story about her relative because I thought it was the right thing to do. She needed someone to vent to and I respect that.

I pulled up in Ally's driveway and opened my car door, quickly scrambling out. I ran around to Ally's side and opened up her door for her. She smiled at me gratefully and stepped out. I gently shut her door behind her and clasped her hand, walking towards the front door.

"Your dad says the key is under the mat." I told her. She just nodded and bent down to flip up the mat and scoop up the key. She then dropped the mat and pushed the key into the lock, turning it twice to the right. We then heard the click and made our way inside the house.

"Just make yourself at home and turn on the T-t.v." She stuttered out slightly. Okay, it's official, I can't take her cuteness anymore. She released her hand from my grip but just as she was about to draw her fingers back, I gripped her hand tightly and yanked her to my chest. She yelped.

"Okay, you seriously need to stop being so adorable or I'm gonna have to do this every time I see your pretty little face." I said to her, probably smiling like an idiot.

"Do wha-" I cut her off with something I've been craving since we last pulled apart. I crashed my lips onto her's. She seemed shocked for the first few seconds but then she slowly sank into it and started to kiss back. I can't believe how amazing this feels every time we kiss. No matter what happens, our love will be...Timeless. **(LOL!) **Ally and I continued to kiss for as long as we could with our breathing becoming harder every second. Sadly we had to pull away after a few minutes because we required oxygen. Stupid air!**  
**

"W-wow." She said, sighing in the process. I groaned.

"Ally, please stop being so cute. I know it's gonna be the biggest challenge on the Earth but I can't help not kissing you every second from you being so adorable!" I told her, tightening my grip that was on her back. She steadied herself by placing her arms on my biceps.

"Only if you stop being so good looking." She blushed. I smiled and chuckled.

"Hmmm, well I guess I'll be kissing you every minute I'm with you then...Starting now." And before she could respond, I collided my lips with her's again. I tried to warn her.

Ally's P.O.V:

After our little *Cough* Make-out session, *cough* Austin and I went upstairs to pack my bag for his place. We walked up the stairs and I opened my door for Austin and I. It just occurred to me that Austin's never seen my room. I saw him glance around. After his eyes roamed the room for a moment, his eyes landed on my guitar sitting in the corner. My friend Fran who works with me, got it for my birthday last year because she knows how I don't really have any money and how much I REALLY wanted that guitar. It's a beautiful acoustic guitar that I'll always cherish.

Austin made his way over to it and grabbed the neck of it, taking it off the stand. He looked at me with a look as if asking for approval to play. I nodded, smiling. I really wanted to hear him play. I've never heard him sing before.

He started strumming and I heard his voice start.

_Last Summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then Autumn, it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights, everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_

_If you don't_

_Here's the one thing that I wish you knew_

_I think about you_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you_

_Every moment_

_Every day of my life_

_It's truuuueeeeee_

_I think about you_

_You, you, you, you_

He strummed the last note on the guitar. I was awe-struck. That was amazing! His voice is perfection. He placed the guitar back on the stand gently. He then faced me, a look of worry on his face.

"So...What'd ya think?" He asked me, smiling sheepishly.

"Austin, that was...A-ahmazing! You are so good and you're great at playing guitar! What song was that you were singing? I've never heard it before." I asked curiously. He just blushed and looked down.

"It was a song I wrote...For you." He blushed even harder. I bet my blush out-blushed his completely.

"R-really?" I asked, still in shock. He just nodded, still looking at the ground.

"It's not finished yet and I know it's not that good but-" I cut him off by sitting on his lap and pressing my lips gently to his. He was stunned. But that doesn't mean he didn't kiss back! After about ten seconds, I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"Austin." I breathed, eyes closed.

"Yeah?" He asked, breathing heavily as well.

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." I told him honestly. Because it was! I felt his eyelashes tickle my cheek which indicated he opened his eyes. I opened my eyes and rested them on the most beautiful pair I've ever seen.

"Really?" He whispered. I nodded, assuring him. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Come on, let's get you packed up." He said, gently lifting me up from his lap...But not before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever!

**Please review for me! Luv u guys so fruggin' much! XOX!**


End file.
